New Life !
by Mallau Fictions
Summary: Les plus populaires du lycée ce sont eux, Damon et Stefan Salvatore, Klaus, Rebekah et Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett. Les plus beaux, les plus riches et les plus enviés de tous les ados de Mystic Falls. Tout le monde veut faire partis de la bande. Leur vie va basculer lorsque les Gilbert vont débarquer !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous. Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira !_

 _Dans cette histoire il n'y aura pas de Matt et tout le monde est humain, il n'y a aucune trace de magie, de vampirisme ou de lycanthropie._

 _Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de L. J. Smith et des auteurs de la série._

 _Enjoy your reading !_

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée pour tous les élèves de Mystic Falls. A peine son réveille sonna que Damon l'éteignit. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre à ce moment là.**

« Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle en ouvrant les rideaux.. »

 **Dans un grognement il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.**

 **Sa mère s'assit sur son lit et le lui retira.**

« C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, lui signa la-t-elle. »

 **Il ouvrit les yeux.**

« Je sais, grogna-t-il. »

« Aller, prépare toi. Petit déjeuner dans 20 minutes.»

 **Elle embrassa le front de son fils et quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle du cadet où elle répéta les mêmes paroles. _Décidément l'un et l'autre sont pareils !_ Se dit-elle.**

 **Vingt minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous les trois plus leur père à table pour le petit déjeuner.**

 **Ils embrassèrent leur père puis leur mère qui leur souhaitèrent bonne journée et partirent dans la décapotable de Damon.**

« Y a des nouveaux, remarqua Stefan. »

 **Ils étaient passés dans une allée et avaient vu un camion de déménagement devant l'une des maisons.**

 **Ils se garèrent sur le parking en même temps qu'un 4x4 noir. Les trois Mikaelson en sortirent.**

« Hey Salvatore ! Dit Klaus en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

« Mon pote ! »

 **Ils se tapèrent dans la main.**

« Comment c'est passé vos vacances ? Demanda Stefan. »

« Terrible, répondit Kol. »

« Horrible tu veux dire oui ? Vous nous avez terriblement manqués ! »

 **Rebekah prit Stefan dans ses bras.**

« Nik' ! »

 **Une tornade blonde arriva. Il la récupéra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.**

« C'était une torture ses vacances sans toi ! Lui dit-elle. »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, rit Damon. »

 **Rebekah l'avait prit dans ses bras au moment où la cloche retentis.**

« Où est Bonnie ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Là, répondit cette dernière. »

 **De nouveau des embrassades eurent lieu.**

« Prêt à faire votre entrée ? »

 **C'était Damon qui avait parlé.**

« Allons leur rappeler qui sont les rois ici ! Rit Kol. »

 **Tous les sept se dirigèrent donc vers l'établissement. Les Salvatore étaient au centre. Klaus tenait Caroline par la taille qui était à côté de Stefan. Kol et Bonnie étaient à côté de Rebekah. Le bras de Damon sur ses épaules il lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Damon et Rebekah avait toujours été proche. L'été d'avant ils étaient sortis ensemble mais ça n'avait pas duré, ça les avaient plus rapprochés qu'autre chose. Les élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage. Certains avaient des regards de haine mais la plus part étaient simplement envieux. Tous aimeraient faire partit de ce groupe mais personne n'avait eu le droit d'y entrer.**

« Fait attention ! Dit Klaus. »

 **Il venait de bousculer Tyler. Caroline et lui sortaient ensemble avant que les Mikaelson débarquent en ville. Elle avait très vite larguée Tyler pour Klaus.**

« Regard où tu marche ! »

 **Tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Klaus lui lança un regard noir.**

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-il. »

 **Tyler ne répondit rien. Il c'était déjà prit une raclé une fois en fin d'année, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que sa recommence.**

« Peux-tu répéter ? »

« Rien, souffla-t-il. »

« _Fine._ »

 **Plus personne n'avait pompé mot dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route le couloir reprit vie. Ils passèrent récupérer leurs emplois du temps et se séparèrent. Klaus, Caroline et Damon allèrent en Anglais et Bonnie, Kol, Stefan et Rebekah avaient philosophie.**

 **Kol s'installa au dernier rang et Stefan prit place au bureau devant lui. Bonnie s'installa aux côtés de son petit ami et Rebekah sur le bureau près de Stefan. Les deux heures étaient passés rapidement. A peine la cloche eu-t-elle sonné que tous les élèves quittèrent la salle pour se rendre en récrée.**

 **De l'autre côté du lycée, Caroline et Klaus c'étaient installés à côté, Damon devant eux. Une jeune fille brune entra juste après le professeur. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau à côté de Damon.**

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Bien sur. Je suis Damon Salvatore, lui dit-il après qu'elle se soit installée. »

« Elena Gilbert. »

« Tu es nouvelle ? »

 ** _Surement_ , pensa-t-il puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié une beauté pareille.**

« Oui, on est arrivé en ville ce matin. »

« C'était vous le camion de déménagement ? »

« Monsieur Salvatore, dit le prof. Veuillez-vous taire ! »

 **Elena hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se concentre sur le reste du cours mais c'était sans compté sur Damon qui ne faisait que lui parler et la draguer. Elle en était plutôt contente. Faut dire ce qu'il en est, il doit faire partit des mecs les plus sexy du lycée.**

 **La sonnerie retentis deux heures plus tard.**

« Viens, je vais te présenter au reste de mes amis, dit-il alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires. »

« Je ne veux pas vous embêter… »

« T'inquiète. C'est terrible d'être nouveau. »

« Merci, sourit-elle. »

 **Klaus et Caroline étaient déjà avec les autres lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent à l'endroit qu'ils occupaient depuis le début du lycée.**

« Coucou ma belle, dit Damon en enlaçant Rebekah qui était de dos. »

 **Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.**

« Bien passé ? »

« Absolument. »

 **Elena les regarda légèrement dérangée par ce qu'elle voyait. Damon avait passé tout le cours d'Anglais à la draguer et il avait une petite amie ? Elle était restée un peu en retrait du groupe. Damon lâcha Rebekah et se tourna un peu vers Elena.**

« Les gars, je vous présente Elena Gilbert. Elle est nouvelle. »

 **Tous l'accueillir avec un sourire.**

« Salut. Je suis Rebekah Mikaelson. »

 **Elle la prit par la main et l'emmena avec elle vers les autres qui se présentèrent.**

« Je suis Caroline Forbes et lui c'est mon copain. »

 **Klaus la prit par la taille et sourit.**

« Klaus Mikaelson. »

« Bonnie Bennett, lui sourit la jolie métisse. »

« Kol Mikaelson. »

« Vous êtes la famille Mikaelson ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Oui c'est nous pourquoi ? »

 **C'était Rebekah.**

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous lorsque je venais. »

« On est trop populaire ! Dit Kol. »

 **Bonnie lui frappa dans l'épaule.**

« Quoi c'est vrai ! Rit Kol en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sors avec un mec trop populaire ! »

 **Elena ne dit rien mais les gens disaient surtout d'eux qu'ils étaient froids, narcissiques et antipathiques. Mais elle préférait se faire sa propre idée.**

« Où est mon frère ? Demanda Damon. »

« Il devait parler au prof pour savoir quand les entrainements commençaient. »

« D'accord. »

 **La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours sonna et tous se dirigèrent dans leurs classes respectives. Elena était restée un peu en arrière. Damon délaissa Rebekah pour aller la voir.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as dragué si tu as déjà une petite amie ? »

 **Damon fronça les sourcils.**

« Rebekah. »

 **Damon se mit à rire.**

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes. Elle parait vraiment gentille en plus.»

« Ce n'est pas ça. On n'est pas en couple. »

« Vous êtes tellement proches. »

« Rebekah est ma meilleure amie, expliqua-t-il. »

 **Ce fut Elena qui fronça les sourcils.**

« On a été ensemble un été mais sa n'a pas fonctionné, sourit-il. »

 **Elle souffla de soulagement.**

« Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être la raison d'une dispute de couple. »

« T'inquiète pas. »

 **Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.**

* * *

 **A midi et demi la cloche de fin des cours sonna. Comme c'était la rentrée tous avaient leur après-midi de libre.**

« Attend moi toute à l'heure, souffla Stefan à l'oreille de Rebekah. Je dois te parler d'un truc. »

 **Elle lui sourit et ils allèrent déposer leur affaire dans leurs casiers.**

 **Rebekah arriva à la hauteur de Klaus et Caroline bientôt rejointe par Damon et Elena. Caroline et Rebekah parlaient du cheerliding qui reprenait la semaine suivante. En temps que Co-capitaine elles devaient s'occuper du recrutement et elles tachaient de se mettre d'accord. Klaus, Damon et Kol qui venait d'arriver eux discutaient de la reprise du football. Stefan et Bonnie arrivèrent. Elle alla embrasser son copain et Damon fit les présentations.**

« Elena, Stefan Salvatore, mon frère. Stef', Elena Gilbert. »

 **Elena lui sourit.**

« Un lien de parenté avec les Gilbert d'Arlington ? »

« Oui ce sont mes cousins. »

 **Stefan sourit et ils partirent dans une grande discussion. Rebekah ouvrit grand les yeux.**

« Stef' ? Tu n'avais pas un truc à me dire ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Plus tard, répondit-il sans même la regarder. »

 **Elle crut halluciner. Cette fille était là depuis même pas une journée et elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait mit de nombreux mois à construire !**

 **xxxx**

 **Il avait été décidé d'aller au Mystic Grill. Stefan ouvrit la porte arrière et monta avec Elena pour pouvoir continuer leur discussion.**

 **Après avoir embrassé Bonnie, Kol était monté côté passager du 4x4. Rebekah arriva et ouvrit la porte. Son frère la fixa.**

« T'as 15 secondes pour descendre. 14, 13, 12… »

 **Il ne bougea pas une oreille. Elle plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.**

« …11, 10, 9, 8… »

« Ok, j'ai compris. »

 **Il descendit et laissa sa place à sa sœur. Une fois les portes refermées il passa sa tête vers elle.**

« Pourquoi tu es énervée ? »

 **Pas de réponse.**

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

 **Toujours rien. Elle ne le regardait même pas.**

« Qui c'est qui ta mise en rogne ? »

« 'Bekah répond… »

 **Il se rassit sur le siège énervé qu'elle garde le silence. Pas même une minute plus tard il se leva de nouveau.**

« Allez 'Bekah… C'est Stefan c'est ça ? »

 **Il n'eu pas de réponse mais il comprit tout de même qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.**

« Ma pauvre petite sœur ne supporte pas qu'une autre s'approche de son Stefan, dit-il en étouffant un rire. »

« Je suis née avant toi, signala-t-elle. »

 **Elle le regarda et fini par lui sourire.**

« Je sais, mais au moins tu as sourit ! »

 **Elle lui tira la langue et il se rassit.**

 **Au même moment à l'extérieur tous se mettaient d'accord.**

« Il reste une place devant, dit Damon. Tu n'as cas monter Care' et Bonnie va avec les M. »

« On fait ça. »

 **Klaus embrassa sa dulcinée et tous montèrent en voiture pour se diriger au Mystic Grill.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésité pas à me le dire en reviews !_

 _Sur ce je vous dis à très vite._

 _Mallau._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas en attendant..._

 _enjoy your reading !_

* * *

 **Elena n'avait pas lâché Stefan depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il arrivait que certains participent à leur conversation. Kol et Rebekah, comme à leur habitude étaient partis dans un débat houleux. Chacun y allait de son argument qui était de plus en plus fastidieux.**

« Hey Tic et Tac, interpela Damon. Ça vous arrive de la fermer ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

 **Rebekah plissa les yeux en lui envoyant des éclairs. Sous la table c'était une autre histoire. Damon lui mettait quelques coups et Rebekah essayait de le coincer. Elle attrapa son pied entre ses deux jambes et le bloqua. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait beau essayer de tirer il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Prit au piège.**

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive sweety ? »

 **Il ne répondit pas.**

« Tu as perdu ta langue en plus de ton pied ? Sourit-elle malicieuse. »

« Voyons sœurette, tu sais bien qu'il a trop de dignité pour te répondre, entra Kol dans le jeu. »

 **Damon se renfrogna encore plus. Ce fut son tour de lancer des éclairs à sa meilleure amie. Elena c'était-tût pensant qui allait vraiment y avoir une dispute mais ce fut la seule.**

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu entre eux, lui expliqua Stefan. »

 **C'était maintenant au premier qui baissait les yeux. A côté d'elle Kol faisait l'idiot pour le déconcentrer.**

« Ne fais pas l'idiot Kol, ça te va trop bien. »

« Ne fais pas l'intelligent Damon, ce n'est pas crédible, répliqua Rebekah »

 **Ce petit rictus malicieux qui n'était propre qu'aux Mikaelson ne quitta pas son visage.**

« Bam ! Dit Kol en tapant dans la main de sa sœur. »

« Kol et Bex sont jumeaux, dit Stefan à l'oreille d'Elena. Ils ont beau se chamailler tout le temps si on s'en prend à l'un deux, l'autre réplique immédiatement. »

 **Le voir aussi proche d'elle lui fit perdre son sourire et elle relâcha la jambe de Damon. Son changement d'humeur n'échappa à personne.**

« Je vais commander une autre tournée. Qui veut quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant. »

 **Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'ils voulaiebt et alla commander. Elle ne retourna pas à la table mais sortit du bâtiment. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.**

« Alerte Rebekah, signala Caroline qui l'avait vu sortir. »

« C'est ton tour mec, dit Damon à l'encontre de Klaus. »

« Le tiens tu veux dire. J'ai été avec elle tout l'été. »

« Nouvelle année, nouveau tour. Tu commences. »

« _Fine._ »

 **Il se leva et sortit rejoindre sa sœur. Elle était adossée contre le mur du restaurant une cigarette entre les lèvres prête à l'allumer.**

« Rebekah ! »

 **Il se planta devant elle et la lui retira, l'écrasant sous sont pied.**

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêtée ! »

« C'est le cas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu allais faire dans ce cas ? Et d'où elle sort ? »

« Du paquet d'un mec la bas. »

 **Klaus soupira et fini par se radoucir couvant sa petite sœur d'un regard bienveillant.**

 **Elle tendit sa main alors qu'il l'interrogea d'un regard.**

« Tes clefs de voiture. S'il te plait, rajouta-t-elle. »

« Tu devrais revenir avec nous. »

« Tu as raison. Je vais marcher plutôt. »

 **Sans un regard pour son frère elle le contourna et sortit du parking. Il la regarda s'en aller. A peine fût-elle sur la route qu'une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Un mec vraiment pas net sortit sa tête.**

« Faut-emmener quelques part ma mignonne ? »

 **Klaus se mit à avancer dans sa direction priant pour qu'elle fasse le bon choix. Elle jeta un regard à son frère, ouvrit la portière et grimpa dans le pick up.**

« Démarre ! Dit-elle au chauffeur en voyant son frère se mettre à courir dans sa direction. »

 **Il mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de faire cracher sa voiture. Quand à Rebekah elle passa sa tête par la fenêtre et fit un signe de la main à son frère qui avait fini par s'arrêter. Il fit demi-tour. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des problèmes en rentrant mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait.**

« On va chez moi ? Demanda le mec au bout de quelques kilomètres. »

« Arrête-toi. »

 **Sa voix était si autoritaire qu'il ne pu qu'obéir.**

« Merci pour la balade mais je vais m'arrêté là. »

 **Elle descendit de la voiture et partit dans les bois. Elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur grâce au footing et elle savait que sa maison n'était pas loin.**

 **xxxx**

 **Klaus était rentré dans le Mystic grill. Il se dirigea vers sa table. Il était furieux et inquiet pour sa sœur.**

« Kol. On y va, dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur de ses amis. »

 **Il embrassa Caroline et lui souffla un** ''je t'appel plus tard'' **avant de se tourner vers son frère.**

« Kol ! »

« J'arrive, souffla ce dernier. »

 **Tous regardèrent Klaus hésitant.**

« Red code, lança-t-il avant de partir suivit de Kol. »

 **Ses deux mots avaient laissés la petite assemblée sans voix. Seule Elena se demandait se qui se passait. Elle se demanda si d'autres était dans la même situation qu'elle mais se dit que non. Après tout ils étaient tous amis depuis longtemps.**

« Je croyais que c'était terminé, dit Caroline»

« Tu connais Rebekah aussi bien que nous. N'importe quoi et n'importe qui peut la faire rechuter, répondit Bonnie avec une œillade en direction de Damon. »

« Plaît-il ? Elle a toujours été en sécurité auprès de moi ! A la différence de l'Angleterre avec ses parents ! »

« Excusez-moi mais que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda finalement Elena. »

« Rebekah à quelques problèmes. »

« Graves ? »

« C'est… commença Stefan. »

« Compliqué ! Le coupa Bonnie. Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose Stefan ? »

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Caroline auprès d'Elena mais on ne peut rien dire. On la promit tu comprends ? »

« Oui bien sur. »

 **Un long silence s'en suivit que Caroline brisât.**

« Et si on rentrait tous chez nous ? Proposa-t-elle. »

 **Tous acquiescèrent.**

« Il faut que j'aille payer ma conso', fit remarquer Elena.»

« Laisse, c'est sur notre compte, répondit Stefan. »

 **Il l'entraîna vers la sortit. Damon, Caroline et Bonnie était resté en retrait.**

« J'apprécie beaucoup Elena, elle paraît être une jeune fille bien mais fait quelque chose pour contrôler ton frère, Damon. Le pria Caroline. »

« Elle a raison. Rebekah pourrait ne jamais te pardonner de l'avoir fait venir avec nous si tu ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de révéler nos secrets. Il est comme hypnotisé. »

« Elle ferra peut être partit des nôtres mais avant ça mieux vaut qu'elle ne connaisse pas tous les secrets de notre groupe, repris Bonnie. »

« Ce serait une chose terrible si elle allait tout raconter. »

« Je sais tous ça et vous avez raison. J'en parlerais à Stefan ne vous inquiétez pas. Allons les retrouver avant que qu'il ne fasse d'autres conneries. Dit Damon. »

 **Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture et Damon les déposa au lycée. Les trois filles descendirent. Ils se dirent au revoir et Caroline promis à Damon de l'appeler lorsqu'elle en serait plus pour Rebekah. Damon attendit que ses amies aient bien regagnés leurs voitures respectives avant de prendre à son tour la route.**

 **Il s'arrêta quelques mètre plus loin sur le bord de la route et se tourna vers son frère.**

« C'est quoi ton problème Stefan ? »

« Mon problème ? »

« Et en plus il fait comme si de rien était. Souffla Damon en levant les yeux. »

« De quoi tu me parle ? »

« D'Elena ! »

« Eh bien ? C'est une gentille fille, très agréable et sympathique. »

« Ah oui ? Tellement sympathique que tu serais prêt à lui révéler tous nos secrets ? »

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Et tu allais vers quoi toute à l'heure si Bonnie ne t'en avais pas empêché. Ça fait des années qu'elle cache ça à tous le monde et toi tu veux le révéler à la première belle inconnue qui arrive ?! »

« Ce n'est plus une inconnue. »

« Si ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'avez pas passés plus d'une après-midi ensemble. Tu penses à Rebekah ? Tu sais ton amie à qui tu as juré de protéger son secret ? »

« Amie c'est vite dis après ce qui c'est passé avec Elena. »

 **Damon mis quelques secondes à réagir.**

« Mais c'est qu'en plus tu es sérieux ?! »

 **Il détacha sa ceinture puis celle de son frère et lui ouvrit la portière.**

« Descend. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Dégage ! Immédiatement ! »

 **Stefan n'eu pas d'autres choix que de descendre. Damon claqua la porte et remis le contact.**

« Tu vas pas me laisser là ? On n'a même pas fait la moitié du chemin ! S'indigna Stefan. Je rentre comment moi ? »

« A pied ! Ça te permettra de réfléchir aux conneries que tu racontes !. »

 **Il ne laissa pas son petit frère répondre et démarra en trombe. Une demi-douzaine de minutes plus tard il arriva chez lui. La porte claqua et les deux sacs de cours finirent leurs courses contre le mur d'entrée. Sa mère sortit de la cuisine. Il alla l'embrasser**

« Où est-on frère ? »

« Il voulait marcher, répondit-il avant de monté dans sa chambre. »

* * *

 **Lorsque Klaus arriva chez lui avec son jeune frère Rebekah était déjà là. Il en fut soulagé mais n'oublia pas la raison de son inquiétude.**

 **En entendant ses frères arriver Rebekah se leva du canapé. L'heure des remontrances avait sonné et ce n'est pas elle qui allait les donner.**

« Kol _your room_ , ordonna Klaus. »

 **Il obéi en trainant les pieds. Une fois que la porte eu claqué Klaus se retourna vers sa sœur.**

« Mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ? Tu es devenu imbécile durant l'été ?! »

« Tu n'as pas voulu me donner tes clefs de voiture, répondit-elle. »

« Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? Je croyais que tout ce cinéma t'étais passé ! »

 **Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, sa voix se cassa.**

« Parce que c'était du cinéma maintenant ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse-moi 'Bekah. »

 **Il voulu s'approché d'elle mais elle lui mit une claque.**

« Ne me touche pas ! »

 **Elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre en larmes. Klaus lui se maudissait intérieurement. Bien sur que non ce n'était pas du cinéma. Sa sœur était probablement ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il avait déjà failli la perdre une fois. Il ne voulait pas que sa recommence. Des pas dans l'escalier le fit se retourner.**

« Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Kol. »

« Mes mots on dépassés ma pensé. »

« Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Que je ne voulais pas qu'elle recommence son cinéma… »

« Mais t'es complètement idiot ! »

« Merci Kol, je sais. Je ne le pensais pas. »

« Faut que tu ailles la voir. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me voir pour le moment. Je vais plutôt appeler Damon. »

« Tu n'as qu'à faire ça. Je vais y aller en attendant. »

 **Kol laissa son frère et monta voir sa sœur. Trois petits coups consécutifs puis un quatrième un peu après. Leur code. Elle ne répondit pas mais il pouvait entendre ses sanglots étouffés ar le coussin. Malheureusement il ne connaissait que trop bien ce son pour l'avoir si souvent entendu. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Sa sœur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, déposant une main dans son dos. Elle eu un mouvement de recul.**

« T'inquiète pas Bex, ce n'est que moi. »

 **Elle releva finalement la tête vers son jumeau, plongeant ses yeux bleu dans les siens. Après de longues secondes elle se jeta dans ses bras, toujours en larmes. Il referma ses bras autours d'elle, attendant que ses sanglots se calment un peu. Il prit finalement la parole.**

« Tu sais qu'il ne le pensais. Il c'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi quand tu es partie. »

 **Elle ne répondit pas.**

« Tous ce sont inquiétés... Tu sais que tu n'es pas seule n'est-ce pas ? »

« 'Bekah, tu le sais n'est pas qu'on est là pour toi ? »

 **Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle resta encore longtemps dans les bras de son frère après que ses larmes se soient calmées. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre. Comme vous l'aurez compris Rebekah cache un terrible secret. Mais qu'Est-ce? Dites moi tout en review. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus._

 _Je voulais aussi vous demander quelque chose. Lorsque j'ai postée le premier chapitre je n'avais jamais réfléchis à un titre et j'ai donc trouvé celui la un peu a la rache. En sachant que (petit spolier) chacun des personnages cache un (ou plusieurs) -terrible(s)- secrets j'ai trouvée un autre titre mais je voulais votre avis._

 _Préférez-vous "New life !" ou "Petits mensonges et gros secrets !" ? A vous de choisir !_

 _Mallaury._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Hey, Hey ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez surement remarquer le nom de la fiction n'a donc pas changer. En effet comme vous étiez à égalité il a fallu départagé et malgré une net préférence pour "Petits mensonges et gros secrets" je me suis dis que vu la tournure que prendrait la fiction "New life !" était beaucoup plus adapté.**_

 _ **Je voulais déjà vous remercier pour vos reviews et je dois avouer que certaines en plus de me faire extrêmement plaisir mon bien fait rire. Malheureusement aucun de vous n'as trouvé et certains son même complètement à côté ^^ mais ce n'est que le début. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera un peu plus ;)**_

 _ **A savoir aussi que TOUS nos petits chouchou (excepter Elena) ont un secret alors n'hésité pas à tenter quelques suppositions ;)**_

Réponses review anonymes : (PM pour les autres)

 **Amandine :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review, il est vrai que cela fait toujours plaisir. Non je te rassure tu n'es pas complètement débile, pas même un peu mais ce n'est malheureusement pas ça son secret. Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre que tu n'as pas complètement tord non plus. Enfin je te laisse découvrir tous ça ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et te dis à très vite ! ;)

 _ **Enjoy your reading !**_

* * *

« Klaus ?

Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« C'est Rebekah. Je n'ai pas assuré. »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Il faut que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle ne veut pas me voir. Fait quelque chose s'il te plait. N'importe quoi. Je te donne carte blanche. »

« Je m'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

 **Il raccrocha et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt noir mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il fut intercepté par son frère.**

« Qu'est ce tu veux ? »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Père ne veut pas que tu sortes car on vas bientôt passer à table. »

« Tu n'as cas dire à père que je l'emmerde. Lorsque ma meilleure amie à besoin de moi j'accours. »

« Rebekah à un problème ? »

« Tu étais là lorsque Klaus à lancé le code rouge ou tu croyais que c'était une blague ? »

« Laisse moi attraper ma veste et j'arrive. »

« Hors de question ! Il y a quelques heures à peine tu disais que ce n'étais plus ton amie. »

« J'ai dis ça sur le coup. Je ne le pensais pas ! »

« Peu importe. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche d'elle. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'aller la voir. »

« Si je le peux ! Et dans tout les cas ce tu n'arriverais même pas suivre ce qu'on compte faire. »

 **Stefan ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais Damon l'en empêcha.**

« Chut ! Ça ne sert à rien. Et n'essaye même pas de me suivre. On se verra demain. Bye. »

 **Il laissa son frère en plan à l'étage et descendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.**

« Ne m'attendez pas ! Lança-t-il avant de quitter la demeure pour aller dans sa voiture.

 **Il arriva rapidement devant la demeure des Mikaelson. Il fit le tour de la maison et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Rebekah. Deuxième terrasses en partant de la droite. Il lança trois petits cailloux à la suite et attendit quelques minutes. Puis Rebekah sortit finalement sur son balcon. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de descendre. Elle désigna l'intérieur signifiant que Klaus ne voudrait pas et il hocha les épaules, disant qu'il s'en fichait et elle aussi. Elle acquissa et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un débardeur noir, un jean clair et de petits escarpins. Elle fouilla dans le fond de sa commode et retrouva les draps qui lui servaient pour faire le mur. Comme autrefois elle les accrocha à la rambarde et commença à descendre. Elle ne se souvint qu'à mi-parcours qu'il en manquait un qu'elle avait du jeter car il était trop abimé. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout, deux mètres environ la séparait du sol. Si elle se lâchait elle était certaine de se fouler la cheville avec ses talons. Comme toujours Damon vint à sa rescousse. Il se positionna sous elle pour la rattraper. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle se lâcha finalement et fut réceptionné par les bras musclé de son meilleur ami.**

« Merci, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il la reposait sur le sol. »

« Klaus va péter un câble, dit-elle alors qu'il prenait le large. »

« On s'en fout non ? »

 **En conduisant jusqu'à chez elle il c'était dit qu'un retour au bon vieux temps lui ferrait le plus grand bien et en attendant que Rebekah se change il avait quand même envoyé un message à Klaus en lui disant que tout était sous contrôle.**

 **Les grandes lettres lumineuses du _Mestre_ se firent bientôt voir et Rebekah se mit à rire. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas venue. C'était un club très prisé et ils avaient leurs places d'honneurs, tout comme dans la boite de nuit en dessous. C'était aussi le seul endroit où l'on pouvait sortir sans que les parents soit au courant tout en faisant circuler les rumeurs dans le lycée. Presque tous les élèves de Mystic High voulait y rentrer mais pour leur bande seul Damon et Rebekah y allait. C'était leur endroit.**

 **Ils se garèrent de l'autre côté de la rue et se plantèrent devant le staff.**

« Damon Salvatore et Rebekah Mikaelson. Annonça-t-il. »

 **On leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils furent assaillit par la musique poussé à fond par le DJ ainsi que par les relents d'alcool. Leur premier réflex fut de se diriger vers le bar où ils furent accueillis comme le retour des enfants prodiges.**

« Hey Salvatore ! Ils se tapèrent dans les mains. Rebekah, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

« Salut Dan, sourit-elle. »

« Bon alors quoi de neuf chez toi ? Demanda Damon. »

« Toujours les même conneries à la différence qu'on attend un enfant, sourit-il. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Elle en est à combien de mois ? »

« 6. »

« Félicitation mon vieux, sourit Damon. »

« Sers nous une autre tournée, dit Rebekah en buvant son verre d'une traite. »

 **Damon en fit de même. Après ça ils partirent sur la piste de dance. Les musiques défilaient ainsi que les verres et les deux amis se rapprochaient de plus en plus, dansant finalement en collé serré. Ils partirent s'asseoir pour reposer un peu leurs pieds. Des verres devant eux ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien vu le niveau d'alcool qu'ils avaient dans le sang.**

« Bon alors cette soirée _''retour au bon vieux temps''_ te plait ? »

« Elle est presque parfaite ! »

« Presque ? Comment ça presque ? Tout est absolument parfait ! »

« Non. Il manque quelque chose. »

« Dis pas de bêti… »

« Un baiser, le coupa-t-elle. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, sourit-il. »

 **Il s'approcha d'elle, elle passa ses mains autours de son cou et très vite leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Une fois, puis une seconde un peu plus poussée. Il fit basculer Rebekah à l'arrière sur la banquette, l'allongeant. Leurs langues dansant à l'unisson. Lorsqu'enfin le baiser prit fin un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.**

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est parfait maintenant, dit-il en se redressant. »

« Maintenant c'est parfait. »

 **Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant de les dompter un minimum avant de se lever et d'entraîner Damon sur la piste de dance. De nouveaux ils dansèrent à en perdre haleine. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils étaient hors de portés.**

 **Lorsque Damon partit aux toilettes, Rebekah se jeta sur le bar.**

« Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan ! Dan, Dan, Dan… Chatonna-t-elle sur différentes intonations. »

« Oui ma belle, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

« Dit moi que tu as les clefs de Zeus. »

 **Il sortit une carte électronique accroché à un éclair en souriant.**

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Je les ai mis de côté quand je vous ai vu débarquez, expliqua-t-il. »

« T'es le meilleur ! »

 **Elle se pencha par-dessus le bar pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant d'attraper la clef.**

« Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir avec nous mais tu vas être papa ! Rit-elle. »

 **Elle se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami, exhibant la clef sous ses yeux. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras.**

« Repose moi on va se prendre un mur ! Rit-elle. »

« Pas vrai ! »

« T'es tellement saoul que tu marches pas droit ! »

« Tsss… »

« Tu me tsss ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me tsssier ! »

« J'ai tout les droit quand je suis le seul conducteur. »

« Tsss. »

« Alors là j'y crois pas ! »

 **Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Il voulu prendre la clef mais elle l'en empêcha d'un baiser, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Elle en profita pour descendre de ses bras. A tâtons elle chercha la poignée et passa la carte devant. La porte se débloqua et ils purent pénétrer dans la chambre.**

 **Une fois la porte refermée plus aucun bruit ne parvint à leurs oreilles.**

« Tu entends ce silence ? Demanda Rebekah. »

« Bah non, puisque tu parle ! »

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu as fais l'école du rire toi ! »

 **Il lui tira la langue avant de tourner le dos afin d'aller allumer la chaine hifi. Il mit un CD et lorsqu'il se retourna Rebekah tenait dans une main une bouteille et dans l'autre plusieurs tranche de citron. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle posa le bol de citron sur le lit en prit une tranche ainsi qu'un peu de sel. Elle traça une ligne sur le cou de Damon avant de lui mettre la tranche dans bouche. Un peu de sel par-dessus. Elle bu une gorgée de vodka et lécha le sel puis croqua dans le citron. Chacun leur tour ils renouvelèrent l'expérience. Sur la clavicule de Rebekah, la mâchoire de Damon, entre ses seins, au milieu de ses abdos. Chaque fois la température grimpais d'un cran jusqu'à ce que Damon en est assez. Il poussa Rebekah sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle. Très vite le peu de vêtements qui leurs restaient fini au sol, laissant libre cours à leur imagination et leur désir.**

 **xxxx**

 **Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain à l'aurore et en profitèrent pour discuter de tout et de rien.**

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée, avoua Rebekah. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Et bien déjà il y a Stefan… »

« Oh arrête s'il te plait ! Pour l'instant Stefan est bien trop occupé avec Elena pour ce rendre compte de ce qu'il perd. Et puis on est peut être pas fait pour être ensemble mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait que sexuellement on assure ! »

« Je veux bien l'avouer oui, sourit-elle. »

 **Après c'être finalement levés et habillés ils prirent leur déjeuner au bar avec Dan.**

« Hey les gars, je veux bien que la tolérance jeune et alcool soit cool ici mais vous n'êtes pas censés avoir cours ? »

« Oh putain si ! »

 **Rebekah fini son verre d'une traite et se leva.**

« Damon ! Bouge on va être en retard, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà à la porte. »

« J'arrive, souffla ce dernier. »

« A plus Dan, lança-t-elle en sortant du bâtiment. »

 **Elle attendit devant la voiture que Damon la rejoigne puis ils prirent le large.**

« Je ressemble à un monstre ! Souffla Rebekah en vérifiant son reflet. »

« Un très joli monstre dans ce cas. »

 **Il reçu un poing sur son bras.**

« Mes cheveux sont en bataille, mon maquillage à couler et je sens l'alcool et le sexe à trois kilomètres ! »

« Au moins c'était du très bon sexe, se vanta Damon. »

 **Il s'attendit à la même réplique qu'avant mais rien ne vient. Il la regarda et elle sourit.**

 **xxxx**

 **La sonnerie retentit au moment où Damon et Rebekah firent leur entrée dans le lycée. Le bras de Damon sur l'épaule de Rebekah, son bras à elle autour de sa taille, elle avait le visage dans son cou.**

« Regarde-les. »

« Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ? »

« Mon frère les as vu au _Mestre_ hier soir, ils étaient déchirés. »

« Apparemment ils auraient passés la nuit dans la chambre Zeus. »

 **Autour d'eux les murmurent emplirent le couloir.**

« Jamais ils ne se taisent ? Grogna Damon. »

« Non, c'est pourquoi on les appelles les chuchoteurs, souffla-t-elle exaspérée. »

« Tu veux que je les fasse se taires ? »

« Laisse, au moins ils disent la vérité pour une fois. »

 **A mesure qu'ils marchaient vers leur salle de cours les voix s'amplifièrent, la replongeant dans ses souvenirs.**

 **xxxx**

 _Sa rentrée en troisième fut le jour où la futur reine faillit perdre sa couronne avant même de la posséder. Tout commença vraiment très mal. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient arrivés et elle rentrait au lycée. Malheureusement elle regretta rapidement d'être aussi connue dans Mystic Falls. A peine son grand frère et elle eurent passés la porte que le murmurent des chuchoteurs -nom que les filles leurs donneraient plus tard- emplis le couloir._

 _« Regarde-les. »_

 _« Tu crois que la rumeur est vrai ? »_

 _« Klaus, Kol et elle sont rentrés à peine une semaine après être partis. Elijah et Katherine sont restés plus d'un mois malgré leurs études ! »_

 _« Apparemment elle n'a pas mit une seule fois les pieds dehors avant aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Ils venaient tous un par un. Tous les jours pendant deux mois. Aucun d'eux n'est partit en vacances. »_

 _« Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? »_

 _« J'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte. »_

 _« Leurs parents les auraient reniés elle et Klaus. »_

 _« Ils auraient couchés ensemble ! »_

 _« Tu veux que je les fasse taires ? Demanda Klaus à sa petite sœur qui c'était collé contre lui. »_

 _« Laisse, au moins ils sont loin de la vérité. »_

 _Ce fut réellement à la récréation qu'elle bascula. Ils c'étaient tous rassemblés dans un coin à l'écart mais le rat -surnom qu'il avait reçu à force de fouiner partout- voulait plus d'info._

 _« Rebekah, que réponds-tu aux rumeurs qui disent que non seulement après avoir voulu respecter une ancienne tradition de ta famille en couchant avec ton frère prénommé Niklaus tes parents l'ont appris et qu'après vous avoir reniés et rapatrié à Mystic Falls tu as découverte que tu étais enceinte mais à malheureusement fini par perdre ton enfant ? »_

 _Tous les membres de leurs groupes se regardèrent voulant savoir d'où sortait cette absurde rumeur. Sauf Rebekah qui avait son regard rivé sur ce foutu journaliste du lycée. Elle serra le poing fort, tellement fort qu'elle se fit de petits bleu dans la paume à cause de ses ongles manucurés et lui l'envoya dans le nez qui craqua sous le choque._

 _« Oh putain… souffla-t-elle en secouant sa main. »_

 _On ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait l'habitude de frapper –du moins pour l'instant– et elle avait vraiment mal. Kol accouru vers elle, tout sourire, tellement fière de sa sœur jumelle._

 _« Faut vraiment que je lui apprenne à frapper, dit Klaus à sa petite amie. »_

 _Elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule avant de se diriger vers sa meilleure amie._

 _Le pseudo journaliste c'était relevé, le nez ensanglanté._

 _« Tu publies quoi que ce soit en rapport avec cette rumeurs je te fais la peau ! Le menaça-t-elle. »_

 _Il acquissa et s'enfuit en courant. Ce fut le début des emmerdes pour elles, même si elle ne le savait pas encore._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Qu'avez-vous pensez du Debekah? Quelques détails sur le secret de Rebekah on été révélés, serez-vous reconnaître le vrai du faux? Je vous laisse me dire tout ça en review ! J'espère également que le retour en arrière vous aura plus car je peux dore et déjà vous dire que ce ne sera pas le seul._**

 ** _Et pour me faire pardonner du non changement de nom je vous dévoile un petit quelques choses. Dans le prochains chapitre nous aurons du Klebekah, du Delena, du Stebekah et nous verrons comment notre petit groupe c'est rencontrer !_**

 ** _Mallaury._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everybody !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

Réponse review anonyme : (PM pour les autres)

 **Amandine :** Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à t'escuser. Tu as de la chance à peine fini de lire le trois que le chapitre quatre arrive ^^ Tant mieux si certains passage ton fait rire. Même si tu n'as pas de théorie j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me dises ce que tu avais penser du retour en arrière. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre et j'attend ta review avec impatience !

 _Enjoy your reading !_

* * *

 **La sonnerie de récréation sonna et Rebekah se dirigea vers leur coin. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les autres.**

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais comme conneries encore ? Demanda Caroline à Damon. »

« Moi ? Absolument rien ! Se défendit-il avec un sourire. »

« Tu as vu votre état ? »

«Ne me dis pas que tu l'as entrainé dans tes combines ! Dit Bonnie. »

« Continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, s'offusqua Rebekah. »

« Je ne suis pas le seul fautif. Elle m'a accompagnée de son plein gré. »

« Tu as surement du la poussé. »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Nik' ne sait pas s'y prendre avec elle. »

« Oh ! Cria Rebekah. »

 **Tous se tournèrent vers elle, choqués de son cri.**

« Je suis là ! Dit-elle en ponctuant ses mots. Arrêté de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas »

« Pauvre petite Rebekah, se moqua Kol. »

« La ferme ! Lui dirent-ils tous en cœur. »

 **Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.**

« Pauvre petit Kol, se moqua Rebekah à son tour. »

 **Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.**

 **La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récréation sonna et tous se dirigèrent dans leur salle. Klaus retient sa sœur par le bras.**

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement, la prévient-il. »

« Tu rigole j'espère ? »

« Je te signal que en plus de faire le mur tu n'es pas rentrée de toute la nuit. »

« J'aurais jamais fais le mur si tu avais à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche. Alors pour ma part on est quitte. »

 **Elle voulu partir mais il la retient de nouveau.**

« Promet moi que tu ne me refais plus jamais ce coup ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre. »

« Promet moi que tu ne pensais pas tes mots hier soir ! »

« Je te le promet. »

« Je te le promet aussi. »

 **Elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'aimait pas être fâchée avec son frère.**

 **xxxx**

 **Lorsque Damon arriva le matin de cette troisième journée il était sans son frère. Il se gara et vit Elena avec… Tyler ?! Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être là de son plein gré. En arrivant à leur hauteur il passa un bras sur les épaules d'Elena.**

« Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre souffla-t-il en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres. »

 **Il tourna la tête vers Tyler et afficha le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il pu.**

« Ah salut Tyler, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

 **Ce dernier grogna quelques insultes dans sa barbe avant de partir. Damon et Elena se mirent en route pour retrouver les autres.**

« J'ai bien cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais ! »

« J'espère qu'il ne ta pas trop embêté. »

« Tu es arrivé au bon moment. Merci. »

« C'est normal. »

 **Tous leurs amis étaient déjà arrivés et la sonnerie ne tarda pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment.**

 **A la récrée, Damon et Elena se retrouvèrent tout les deux.**

« Est-ce que Rebekah à un problème avec moi ? Demanda Elena d'une petite voix. »

 **Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour poser cette question. Après tout il était le meilleur ami de Rebekah.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. La première fois que je l'ai vu elle paraissait vraiment chaleureuse et amicale mais maintenant elle ne m'adresse jamais la parole et dès qu'elle me croise elle me lance des regards noirs. »

« Je suis sur que tu te fais des idées. »

« C'est ce que je pensais mais avec tout ce que les gens raconte sur la famille Mikaelson je ne sais plus trop. »

« Qu'est ce que les gens raconte ? Demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils. »

« Tu sais bien, qu'ils sont froids, antipathiques et narcissiques. Certains dise même que la seule raison pour laquelle vous restés avec eux c'est que vous en avez peur. »

 **Damon resta bouche bé. Il savait que les gens pouvaient souvent penser que les M étaient froids mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler du faite qu'ils étaient tellement effrayant que l'on ne pouvait pas être ami avec eux de son plein gré. C'était absurde. Ils avaient tous eux leurs lots de malheur alors pourquoi les gens s'acharnaient sur eux ?**

« Et tu y crois toi ? »

« L'histoire de l'amitié pas le moins du monde mais pour le reste je ne sais pas. Les gens n'ont pas vraiment tord sur certains point. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah il faut dire ce qu'il en est. Kol est narcissique. Ça ne dérange aucun de vous et c'est probablement ce qui fait son charme mais pour beaucoup de gens le narcissisme est considéré comme un énorme défaut. Rebekah n'est pas non plus la personne la plus chaleureuse et accueillante au monde. Elle adresse peu pour ne pas dire jamais la parole à des personnes autres que vous et ça fait d'elle, aux yeux des autres une personne froide et hautaine. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

 **Il avait quelques appréhensions sur sa réponse. Il l'appréciait beaucoup mais si elle pensait ça de ses amis il n'avait aucune raison de traîner avec elle.**

« Quoi ? Non bien sur que non. Je te dis juste ce que j'ai entendu. J'aime beaucoup Kol. Il me fait rire et je peux comprendre que Rebekah ne veuille pas se mélanger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais dans mon ancien lycée je restais la plus part du temps seule. Parfois la solitude est plus intéressante que les gens autour de nous. J'aimerais juste savoir si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point. »

« Je comprends. Je lui en parlerais. »

 **A la sortie des deux heures suivantes Damon attendit Rebekah devant sa salle. Il la retient pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers le self.**

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Rebekah. »

« Pourrais-tu parler à Elena ? »

« Pourquoi lui parlerais-je ? »

« Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es si distante avec elle. »

« Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle continu à traîner avec nous ! On n'a jamais acceptés personne dans notre groupe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui et pour elle. »

« Tout le monde l'aime bien, ce devrait être une raison suffisante. »

« Et bien moi je l'aime pas. »

 **Elle contourna Damon et partit au self où les autres les attendaient. Damon lui mit quelques minutes avant d'y aller à son tour. Rebekah était sa meilleure amie depuis des années, il n'arrivait définitivement pas s'embrouiller avec elle et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Personne n'avait jamais eu le droit de rentrer dans leur cercle. Mais d'un autre côté il sentait qu'Elena pourrait leur apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la paix dont ils avaient tous besoin. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment mais il le sentait au fond de lui. Il se mit finalement en route se promettant de trouver une solution avec les autres.**

 **Lorsqu'il arriva à leur table ils étaient tous déjà assis. Il prit place à côté de Klaus. Les filles se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Rebekah et Caroline discutaient des prochaines sélections qu'elles devaient organiser. Il remarqua également que Stefan était aux côtés de Rebekah, loin d'Elena. Le connaissant il devait se sentir coupable de ce qu'il lui avait dit et même si Bex' n'était pas au courant il essayait de se racheter. Kol quand à lui faisait rire le reste de la table. Il se demanda ce qu'aurait été leur vie sans l'arrivé des Mikaelson. A cette époque, Stefan et lui connaissaient Bonnie et Caroline depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ils passaient tous leur temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que Caroline sorte avec Tyler. Damon ne l'appréciait pas du tout mais faisait des efforts pour Caroline. Leur petit groupe tournait bien mais aucun d'eux n'étaient réellement heureux. Ils sentaient que quelque chose ou quelqu'un manquait. Ce manque fut comblé avec l'arrivé des Mikaelson.**

 **xxxx**

 _Rebekah et Kol étaient en cinquième lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls. La rentrée avait eu lieu il y a une semaine et le cours d'histoire/géographie avait commencé depuis vingt minutes lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Le professeur, Alaric Saltzman, qui avait été avertis de leurs arrivés imminentes les présenta et leur demanda de prendre place. L'année et le cours ayant déjà commencé les élèves c'étaient placés par affinités. Kol s'empressa de s'installer dans le fond à côté d'une jolie métisse. Rebekah parcouru la salle du regard et souffla lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place à côté d'un garçon. Elle aurait largement préférée être seule où au moins près de son frère. Le cours repris et les chuchotements aussi._

 _« Je suis Stefan Salvatore, se présenta le garçon à côté de Rebekah. »_

 _« Et moi pas intéressée, dit-elle sans même un regard pour lui. »_

 _Les présentations entre Bonnie et Kol furent bien plus chaleureuses. Ils ne cessèrent de parler et rigoler malgré les regards du professeur._

* * *

 _Lorsque Klaus pénétra dans la salle tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Déjà à cette époque il était considéré comme l'un des plus beaux garçons des son école et son accent anglais ne faisait que lui rajouter du charme._

 _Le professeur lui demanda de se présenter._

 _« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Klaus Mikaelson et je viens d'arrivé d'Angleterre avec mes frères et sœur. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps nous allons rester and_ that's all _. »_

 _Tyler donna un coup de coude à sa copine pour la ramener sur terre._

 _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles s'extasient toute. Il n'a rien d'intéressant. »_

 _« Ne soit pas jaloux, lui souffla-t-elle. »_

 _Pour lui le choix de place était plus étendu. Il y avait encore beaucoup de sièges libres. Il s'assit à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux brun._

 _« Félicitation tu as déjà toute les filles à tes pieds, lui dit-il comme accueil. »_

 _« Oh tant que ça ? »_

 _« La seule autre personne à avoir réussi cet exploit et bien tu l'as devant les yeux. »_

 _« Alors nous sommes adversaire ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire. »_

 _« Non je t'en laisse volontiers quelques unes. »_

 _« Thanks ! Dit Klaus en riant. »_

 _« Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore, se présenta-t-il. »_

 _« Ravi de te rencontrer Damon. »_

 _« Pareil pour moi Klaus. »_

 _Lorsque la récréation sonna Damon proposa à Klaus de lui présenter ses amis. Bonnie entraina elle aussi Kol vers ses amis. Kol et Klaus s'étonnèrent de se retrouver avec les mêmes personnes mais cela ne les dérangèrent pas. Des présentations se firent et des questions furent posées._

 _« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes sans adultes ? Où sont vos parents ? »_

 _« Ils sont resté en Angleterre. »_

 _« Vous êtes venu à combien ? »_

 _«_ Seven _. »_

 _« Vous êtes si nombreux que ça dans votre famille ? »_

 _« Plus ou moins. En réalité nous sommes cinq enfants. »_

 _« Il y a Finn qui vient de terminer le lycée avec Sage sa fiancée, Elijah en première avec sa copine Katherine puis moi et les jumeaux Kol et Rebekah. »_

 _D'autres questions furent posées mais par les Mikaelson cette fois. Kol vit sa sœur qui faisait le tour de la cour, seule._

 _« Excusez-moi, dit-il avant d'aller la rejoindre. »_

 _« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Damon. »_

 _«_ Our sister _, répondit Klaus sans faire attention au regard qu'il portait sur elle. »_

* * *

 _« Rebekah ? »_

 _Elle sursauta._

 _« Tu m'as fait peur idiot, dit-elle à l'encontre de son frère. »_

 _« Que fais-tu toute seule ? »_

 _« Je me promène en attendant que les cours reprennent. »_

 _« Tu veux venir avec nous ? Dit-il en désignant le petit groupe composé de Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan et leur frère. »_

 _« Non ça va merci. »_

 _« Tu es sur ? Ce n'est pas très amusant de rester seule alors que l'on vient d'arriver. Profite-en pour te faire des amis. »_

 _« C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour ta sœur mais croit la elle s'amuse très bien toute seule, claqua-t-elle. »_

 _« Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver, souffla-t-il avant de repartir. »_

 _« Tout va bien avec elle ? Demanda Caroline. »_

 _« Oui mais elle préfère rester seule. »_

 _Damon la regarda longuement déambuler seule. Il remarqua le regard que les autres lui portaient. Certains garçons la voyait comme une proie, une nouvelle conquête mais la plupart des gens la regardait avec pitié ou mépris. Ici rester seul n'était pas forcément une bonne chose et attirait les mauvaises langues. Son regard se reposa sur elle. Elle venait de s'asseoir en tailleur sur un banc._ Drôle de façon de s'asseoir pensa-t-il _. Il pu mieux la détailler. Elle portait un petit haut uni et un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus sombre. Elle avait relevé sa chevelure blonde en couette haute lui laissant tout le plaisir d'admirer son visage. Elle semblait sortit d'un rêve. Ses joues était rosé et rebondis comme celle des enfants. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses que la majorité des filles de son âge. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ses frères. Les regards que les autres pouvaient lui lancer semblaient couler sur elle sans jamais l'atteindre. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Damon. Il lui sourit. Elle continua à le fixer quelques secondes et se leva avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il lui sembla qu'elle lui avait sourit. Intérieurement il se promit de réussir à l'approcher et à la dompter. C'était un défi à sa taille, elle qui semblait si distante._

 **xxxx**

 **Il sourit, se remémorant cette journée. Après ça il avait tout tenté avec elle, essuyé de nombreux refus sans jamais abandonner et finalement il avait réussi. Elle c'était laissé domptée, elle c'était confiée et ils étaient devenus inséparable. Elle avait même fini par s'intégrer au reste du groupe. Les Mikaelson avaient comblés le manque qu'ils y avaient en chacun d'eux et Elena viendrait apporter la paix qu'ils méritaient. Il en était certain.**

 **Le repas se passait tranquillement lorsque Stefan posa sa main sur celle de Rebekah sous la table. Elle se figea quelque instant mais elle avait apprit à ne rien laisser paraître. Instinctivement elle écarta légèrement les doigts. Il y glissa les siens. Caroline, dont l'œil avisé avait apprit à détecter le peu que Rebekah laissait transparaître remarqua immédiatement le trouble de sa meilleure amie.**

 **Rebekah fut la première à quitter le self, suivit de prêt par Caroline.**

« Que c'est-il passé à table ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, mentit Rebekah. »

« Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir à moi, j'ai très bien vu ton trouble. »

« Stefan m'a prit la main, expliqua-t-elle finalement. »

 **Caroline fronça les sourcils.**

« Je sais ça me surprend autant que toi. »

« Tu penses qu'il a finalement compris les sentiments que tu as pour lui ? »

« Je ne pense pas non. Peut être qu'il essaye tout simplement de se faire pardonner ses deux jours où il m'a royalement ignoré. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

« Tu as surement raison. »

 **Les filles furent rapidement rejointes par le reste du groupe.**

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ?_

 _Pour beaucoup d'entre nous la rentrée approche à grand pas ! Personnellement je reprends mercredi pour rentrer en première S. Je ne connais pas encore mon emploie du temps ni la quantité de travaille que je devrais fournir. Donc comme d'habitude le chapitre 5 arriveras dans sept à dix jours mais pour le chapitre 6 et le prochain je ne peux pas encore vous dire si je pourrais continué à se rythme._

 _J'espère que vous comprendrez._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentré et je vous dis à très vite !_

 _Mallaury._


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoici enfin !_

 _Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour mon absence. Je vous avais dis que le chapitre 5 viendrais comme les autres et pourtant nous voilà 20 jours plus tard ! En faite j'ai eu des gros problèmes d'organisations qui ont fait que j'étais constamment débordé et que je n'avais pas une minutes à moi. A peine avais-je fini ce que je devais faire qu'il fallait que j'aille dormir car je suis tout le temps fatigué en ce moment. Mais voilà maintenant ça va (un peu) mieux et j'ai donc le temps de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !_

 **Réponse review anonyme : (PM pour les comptes)**

 **Amandine :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise autant j'espère que cela continuera ! Je trouve aussi que les retours en arrière aide à comprendre plein de chose et c'est en partie pourquoi je les aime temps. Le Stebekah est et restera mon couple préféré alors oui ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura ;) Pour ce qui du Klaroline j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire sur ce couple car je ne l'aime pas vraiment. C'est un couple devenu "basic" (comprenons nous, je veux dire qu'il est utilisé dans la majorité des fictions et c'est comme s'il avait existé dans la série comme le Delena par exemple) c'est donc pour cela que je l'utilise et puis c'est plus pratique, du moins pour cette fiction-ci mais lorsque j'essaye d'écrire sur eux je bloque rapidement car je trouve que tout a été vu et revu et ils ne me donne vraiment pas d'inspi'. Comme je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes fan de se couple j'essaye au mieux de les inclure comme tu le verras dans un prochain chapitre où ils ont une (petit) scène rien qu'à eux. J'essayerais d'en montrer plus mais je ne peux rien promettre. Les Mikaelson sont mes personnages favoris et la base de toutes mes fictions et OS. Je ne peux tout simplement pas écrire sans eux et surtout sans Rebekah qui est incontestablement mon personnages préféré toutes séries confondu et ma "muse" pour mes écrit sous forme de fan-fiction.

Personnellement ma rentrée à été un peu dure, et l'est toujours car je me retrouve isolé de tout mes amis qui eux sont ensemble et comme on est un petit lycée les groupes sont déjà tous formés depuis un bon bout de temps donc je me sens plutôt seule. Je suis également tombé sur tout les profs que je ne voulais surtout pas avoir ! ^^ Bref pas la joie mais j'ai un emploi du temps plutôt correct donc je me réjouie au moins de ça. Et toi? Ta rentrée c'était bien passée?

Bon aller je ne t'embête pas plus, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira et j'espère te retrouver en bas !

 _Enjoy your reading !_

* * *

 **Après la fin des cours Rebekah et Stefan se rejoignirent à la bibliothèque afin de préparer un devoir d'anglais qu'ils devaient rendre. Tout se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Stefan pose une question qui le travaillait.**

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec mon frère ? Demanda-t-il. »

 **Elle se tourna vers lui, perplexe.**

« Tu sais bien que oui, ce qu'il c'est passé il a deux ans n'est un secret pour personne. »

« Je parlais de l'autre nuit, lorsque vous êtes sortit. »

 **Rebekah mit de longues secondes à répondre. Certains l'avaient devinés mais à voir la tête de Stefan il ne voulait pas y croire.**

« Oui, répondit-elle finalement. »

« Comment tu peux faire ça, dit-il presque dégoûter. »

« Oh ! Je ne suis en couple avec personne et tu n'es pas mon père alors tu me lâche ok ? Je ne pense pas avoir des comptes à rendre et surtout pas à toi après le coup que tu m'as fais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« T'as fais le gentil toute la journée mais je te signale que ça fais deux jours que tu m'ignore complètement alors que l'on ne c'est pas vu de l'été. »

 **Stefan ne répondit pas et elle replongea dans son devoir.**

« Tu as raison, fini-t-il par dire. Excuse-moi. »

« C'est bon n'en parlons plus. »

 **Ils finirent ce pourquoi ils étaient venus et rentrèrent chez eux.**

 **Arrivé chez elle, elle rapporta ce qui c'était passé à Caroline et elle dîna avec ses frères.**

 **xxxx**

 **Le vendredi soir, le petit groupe se retrouva à la fête annuelle de Tyler Lockwood. La quasi-totalité du lycée se trouvait ici ce qui était la seule raison de leur venue chaque année. Comme au lycée, leur entrée fut spectaculaire. Quelques malins, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en soirée venaient les saluer. Une fille vient même faire la bise à Caroline.**

« Salut Caroline, sourit la jeune fille. »

« Eu… Salut, répondit la jolie blonde en lançant des regards perplexes à ses amis. »

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Perso la mienne à été terrible. Mr Jeaans ma coller une diserte à rendre pour lundi et Mrs… »

 **Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rebekah avait décidée de venir sauver sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait prit par le bras.**

« Tu nous excuseras mais on sent tape, coupa Rebekah. »

 **La jeune fille lui lança des éclairs mais préféra partir au pas de course finalement de peur des représailles.**

« C'était qui cette folle ? Demanda Rebekah à sa meilleure amie. »

« J'en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit Caroline en éclatant de rire. »

 **Elle se tourna vers son petit copain.**

« Et toi tu aurais pu venir à mon secours ! S'offusqua-t-elle. »

« Excuse moi _love_ mais c'était bien trop amusant, rigola-t-il. »

« C'est ça moque toi, dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse. »

 **Il ne pu résister à sa bien aimé. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de dance.**

 **Le début de la soirée se passa bien jusqu'au moment où Rebekah vit rouge. Stefan et Elena dansaient ensemble et étaient vraiment très proche. Stefan était un très bon voir un excellent danseur mais il détestait le faire en publique et une fois encore Elena avait tout en un clin d'œil. Comment était-ce possible que cette fille fraichement débarqué puisse le mettre à genoux si facilement. On aurait presque dit qu'il était ensorcelé par elle.**

 **Elle avait terriblement envie d'un verre, ou peut être une dizaine pour faire passer la pilule mais malheureusement pour elle, elle avait promit à son frère un peu plus tôt dans la soirée qu'elle ne boirait pas une goutte d'alcool. Elle resta donc assise sur une chaise, un verre de jus de fruit dans une main en train de brouiller du noir jusqu'à ce que Damon prenne les choses en main.**

 **Bien évidement il connaissait Rebekah par cœur et savait exactement pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Rebekah ne connaissait pas le juste milieu. Avec elle c'était tout ou rien. Soit elle était de bonne humeur, soit elle était triste. Soit elle était heureuse, soit elle était en colère. Pour beaucoup de gens ça aurait pu être un problème mais pas pour lui. Il savait par quoi elle était passée. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était probablement la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un. Il avait tendance à se dire que même tout ses malheurs combinés rien ne rattraperait la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Alors bien évidement il ne pouvait lui résister. Il ne pouvait résister à lui venir en aide par tout les moyens. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, tout le temps. Il ne voulait pas la voir en colère ni malheureuse car dans ses moments là elle se fermait au monde et partait dans ses pensées, sauf que ses pensées étaient tout exceptés joyeuses. Elles étaient noires et elles lui rappelaient les pires moments de sa vie.**

 **Ce soir là il monopolisa Elena. Il dansa avec elle jusqu'à en avoir mal au pied. Il discuta avec elle jusqu'à avoir mal à la langue. Mais ce soir là, aider sa meilleure amie lui rendit un grand service. Elena était une piètre danseuse si personne ne la guidait mais pour le reste elle était exceptionnelle. Damon pensait déjà le savoir mais passer sa soirée avec elle seule le lui fit vraiment réaliser. Elle était d'une gentillesse à couper le souffle. Elle était bienveillante, joyeuse, souriante. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et c'était extraordinaire. Il ne vit pas passer la soirée. Ils s'étaient isolés dans un coin pour discuter tranquillement. Ils avaient beaucoup rit en se racontant de petites anecdotes. Damon avait fini par ramener Elena chez elle quand elle commença à être fatiguée.**

 **Comme toujours Damon lui sauva la vie se dit elle. Elle lui en serait redevable. Occuper Elena avait été une merveilleuse idée puisqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Stefan. Bien sur ils n'étaient pas totalement seuls puisque la fête battait son plein mais ils profitèrent du moment. Stefan refusant de danser malgré les supplications de Rebekah. Ils participèrent à quelques unes des activités et passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et rire. Les premières mélodies de Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran retentirent et Rebekah en devint presque hystérique.**

« J'adore cette chanson, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre de Stefan. Tu es OBLIGER de danser avec moi ! »

 **Stefan se laissa donc entrainé sur la piste de danse malgré quelques supplications de sa part plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Après tout il pouvait bien lui accorder au moins une dance. Il posa donc ses mais sur ses hanches et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. La musique se déversa dans leurs oreilles et ils déambulèrent en rythme. Instinctivement il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle tout en la rapprochant de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa entrainer. Stefan ne fit pas attention aux paroles mais certaines restèrent graver en lui. Lorsque la chanson se termina il comprit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi que ce moment restait à jamais en lui.**

 **Kol et Bonnie que peu de choses pouvaient séparer passèrent leur soirée ensemble à danser et boire (un peu). Bon d'accord, beaucoup mais seulement pour Kol qui avait une bien meilleure résistance que sa chérie. Lorsqu'ils ne supportèrent plus tout ce vacarme et ces gens ils décidèrent de rentrer chez les M. et passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble.**

 **Caroline et Klaus furent les premiers à quitter les festivités. Ils c'étaient dis qu'ils y avaient bien mieux à faire lorsqu'ils pouvaient avoir la maison pour eux tout seuls (ce qui était une chose rare). Ils avaient donc dansé durant quelques heures avant de tourner les talons sans aucun regret. Klaus se faisait accoster par toutes les filles qui avaient un peu trop bu et Caroline se fit tellement reluquer que Klaus faillit se battre. Ils valaient donc mieux pour tout le monde que ses deux là s'en aillent. Ils passèrent la nuit entière à se prouver leur amour mutuel.**

 **Ils avaient pour habitude d'aller aux soirées avec plusieurs voitures. Personne ne voulait jamais rentrer en même temps alors c'était plus pratique comme ça. Rebekah monta donc dans la voiture de Stefan. Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent devant chez elle la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était que la voiture de Caroline et de Bonnie était garée devant. Elle souffla avant de se tourner vers Stefan.**

« En faite ça te dérangerais de m'accorder l'hospitalité de ta maison ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je crois bien qu'une _after_ est en train de ce faire chez moi. »

« Oui bien sur. »

 **Ils firent demi-tour et rentrèrent chez les Salvatore. La maison était calme. Ils essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible en montant jusque dans la chambre de Stefan mais Rebekah trébucha dans les escaliers et tout deux explosèrent de rire.**

« Chut, souffla Stefan aillant du mal à retenir son fou rire. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va, sourit-elle. »

 **Ils finirent leur ascension des escaliers avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Stefan.**

« C'est définitif, personne ne dors sur le sofa, annonça-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller. Crois moi tu préférais dormir sur des clous. »

« Tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle. »

 **En se retournant elle eu un léger bug en voyant Stefan en caleçon. Son corps était tellement… parfait ?**

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

 **En l'espace de quelques secondes elle reprit ses esprits. Elle tenta de défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe mais celle-ci resta bloquée malgré ses tortillements.**

« Tu pourrais m'aider avec ma fermeture ? Demanda-t-elle à Stefan. »

« Bien sur. »

 **Il s'approcha de Rebekah. Elle passa ses cheveux sur le côté. Une main sur son épaule il défit la fermeture jusqu'au fond. La vue de son dos sans aucun artifice lui fit tourner la tête. Ou plutôt les images qui en découlèrent. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas la même capacité que Rebekah à cacher ses émotions. La main sur le haut de sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle tombe elle se tourna vers lui.**

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. »

 **Il se détourna pour attraper un t-shirt dans sa commode qu'il lui tendit.**

« Ce sera plus pratique. »

 **Elle le remercia d'un sourire et lui tourna le dos. Elle laissa sa robe tombé à ses pieds avant d'enfiler le-t-shirt de Stefan. Ils se mirent au lit tout de suite après.**

 **Stefan se réveilla une première fois. Son réveille affichait cinq heure dix. Il tourna la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Sa main reposait sur les fesses de Rebekah qui en bougeant c'était découverte. Il se maudit intérieurement en retirant sa main et la recouvrant. Il tourna ensuite le dos à Rebekah pour tenter de finir sa nuit.**

 **Il était onze heure passé lorsqu'elle se réveilla blottit dans les bras de Stefan. Elle le scruta de longues minutes. En le voyant bouger elle referma les yeux, lui faisant croire qu'elle dormait encore. Il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda ce que ça pourrait faire de se réveiller tous les matins auprès d'elle. Il chassa néanmoins rapidement cette idée hors de son esprit. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Rebekah. Il n'était même pas sur qu'elle-même puisse un jour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un et encore moins laisser quelqu'un tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle était froide, distante, hautaine pour ne pas que les gens vienne a elle. Et puis ils en avaient déjà discuté cet été au téléphone. Tout deux n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Obtenir leur diplôme et partir loin, très loin de Mystic Falls, là où personne ne saurait qui ils sont ni ne chercherait à les faire tomber. Dans un endroit où les gens se ficheraient de ce qu'ils tentent de cacher contre vents et marrées, où ça n'aurait aucune sorte d'importance.**

 **Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il la vit gigoter. Il ne pensait pas que ses caresses dans les cheveux pourrait la réveiller alors il ferma les yeux priant pour qu'elle pense avoir rêvé. Ne la sentant plus bougé il se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Elle referma les siens une demi-seconde trop tard un sourire étirant ses lèvres.**

« Bonjour, souffla-t-il la voix rocailleuse. »

« Bonjour à toi, répondit-elle. »

 **Cette fois tout deux se souriait les yeux grands ouverts.**

 **Ce soir là, tout le monde rentra chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

 **xxxx**

 **Le dimanche après-midi, Klaus, Kol, Caroline et Bonnie se retrouvèrent chez les Salvatore pour une réunion secrète et urgente.**

« Vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu nous as réuni chez toi Damon ? Demanda Bonnie. »

« Oui, et surtout pourquoi il en manque deux, fit remarquer le cadet Salvatore. »

« Si je vous ai réuni sans elles c'est justement pour parler d'elles. »

« Damon tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir à Rebekah, gronda Klaus. »

« Tu ne lui as pas mentis puisque tu lui as dis que tu allais retrouver Care' et qu'elle est là. Mais peut importe ça ira vite. »

« Je pense que tout le monde à remarquer les tensions qu'il y a entre Rebekah et Elena, reprit-il. »

« C'est bien plus qu'une tension si tu veux mon avis, déclara Caroline. »

 **Damon et elle échangèrent un regard entendus. En temps que meilleurs amis de la belle blonde tout deux connaissait l'entière vérité. Des choses que Bonnie, Kol et surtout pas Klaus ne savait sauf si Stefan lui en avait parlé.**

« Bex' pense qu'Elena n'a pas sa place parmi nous et ne comprend pas pourquoi tout à coup on se met à accepter de nouvelles personnes, expliqua Kol. »

« Oui, on sait tous ici qu'elle n'est pas une grande adepte du changement. Mais je pense que si elle pouvait mettre sa peur et sa colère de côté elle verrait ce que nous voyons tous en Elena, enchaina leur hôte. »

« C'est vrai qu'Elena est gentille et douce et elle ne parait pas du être du genre à trahir ses amis, exposa Caroline. Je pense que l'on peut lui laisser une chance. »

 **Tous s'accordèrent sur ce point.**

« Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? »

« Il nous faut quelque chose qui puisse les rapprocher. »

« On les enferme dans une pièce sans possibilité de sortit jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entendent. Ou qu'Elena meurt, proposa Kol mi-figue mi-raisin. »

« Quelqu'un à une idée ? Demanda Damon ignorant volontairement Kol. »

« Une soirée ! S'exclama Caroline. C'est l'occasion d'en faire une et puis Rebekah les adore. »

« Samedi soir ? proposa Damon. Ça va pour tout le monde ? »

 **Tous acquiescèrent et ils purent repartir.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous auras plus !**

 **Qu'avez vous pensez de Stefan ? Et surtout de Stefan avec Rebekah?**

 **Pas d'indice sur les secrets dans ce chapitre malheureusement c'est pourquoi je vous donne quelques pistes sur le prochain chapitre.** **-Un nouveau retour en arrière aura lieu**

 **-La fameuse soirée**

 **-Une mise au point entre certains personnages**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'arrivera pas avant une vingtaine de jours. J'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **Mallaury.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everybody !_

 _J'espère que vos vacances ce passe bien, pour ma part je monte en Alsace demain pour trois jours revoir d'anciens copains !_

 _Réponse review anonyme :_

 _ **Amandine :** Je te remercie, tes reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir. C'est vrai que le Stebekah est rare sur ff et je trouve cela vraiment dommage... Je te laisse avec se nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !_

 _Enjoy your reading !_

* * *

 **Comme aucun des entraînements n'avaient encore attaqués, leur mercredi-après midi était libre. Après les cours Rebekah décida donc d'aller voir son ami, Alaric.**

 **Elle donna deux coups sur la porte avant de la pousser et de pénétrer dans la maison. Celle-ci était spacieuse et Rebekah si était toujours sentis comme chez elle. Elle était tellement accueillante.**

« Alaric ? Demanda-t-elle assez bas de peur que le bébé dorme. »

« Je suis dans le salon, lui répondit son ancien professeur. »

 **Rebekah sourit et alla jusqu'à lui.**

« Tu tombe bien j'allais nourrir Theo. Tu veux le faire ? »

« J'adorerais. »

 **Elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils avec l'enfant âgé de quelques mois et commença à lui donner le biberon.**

 **Jenna était encore au collège. Elle avait prit un congé parental avant la naissance et le mois d'après puis Alaric avait décidé de rester à la maison en père de famille.**

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Je vais bien. Theo commence à faire ses nuits. »

« Excuse moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, avec les cours et tout ça je comprends que ce n'est pas facile de faire tout ce qu'on veut, lui sourit-il. »

« Toujours aussi heureux d'être père de famille ? »

« C'est un pure régale. »

« Comment c'est passé ton voyage ? Demanda-t-il. »

« Pas terrible. »

« Et avec tes parents ? Des améliorations. »

« Non. Ils me prennent toujours pour une menteuse. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre pourquoi ils m'ont obligé à revenir à Londres. »

« Peut-être qu'ils voulaient te voir. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu. Ils restent tes parents et se soucient de toi. »

« Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper. En revanche je peux t'assurer que je ne remettrais jamais les pieds à Londres lorsque je ne serais plus sous leur coupe ! Cette ville me rappelle tellement de mauvaise chose ! Pourtant dieu sais à quel point je l'aimais avant. »

« C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

« Et tes frères, comment vont-ils ? »

« Toujours aussi chiant, rigola-t-elle. Non plus sérieusement ils vont bien. C'était un pure plaisir de revoir Elijah. »

« Ah bah tu vois. Ce voyage n'aura pas eu que du mauvais. »

 **Rebekah lui sourit et regarda le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras. Il c'était endormit. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit avant de revenir vers Alaric.**

 **Ils se mirent à jouer aux échecs. Elle resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez lui.**

 **xxxx**

 _« Rebekah ? Appela le professeur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la classe. »_

 _Elle s'avança vers le bureau auquel il était adossé. Elle se posa contre le bureau en face. Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à que tout les élèves soient sortis._

 _« Tes professeurs et moi avons remarqué que tu t'installe toujours à la même place dans tout tes cours. Deuxième bureau près de la fenêtre. Ils m'ont aussi fait remarquer que mise à part ton frère tu ne laisse personne s'asseoir près de toi. »_

 _« Je préfère être seule. »_

 _« J'ai aussi remarqué que tu passe tes récréation seule et que tu ne mange pas au réfectoire. »_

 _« Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. »_

 _« Non bien sur que non Rebekah. C'est ton choix de vouloir rester seule mais parfois on aime bien avoir de la compagnie mais on n'ose pas forcément demander. Alors je te propose de passer tes déjeuner ici avec moi. »_

 _« Avec vous ? »_

 _« Où seule si tu préfère ce n'est pas le rêve de déjeuner avec son prof, sourit-il. Mais tu aurais au moins un endroit où te poser. »_

 _« Votre présence ne me dérange pas. Merci de me proposer. »_

 _Elle lui sourit et récupéra son sac à dos._

 _« A demain Mr Saltzman, dit-elle avant de passer la porte. »_

 _Le lendemain midi elle retrouva son professeur dans sa salle d'histoire. Ils déjeunèrent. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il savait jouer aux échecs. Il acquiesça et ils discutèrent durant le reste du déjeuner jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Le lendemain elle revient à la même heure seulement cette fois elle avait aussi apporté un échiquier. Ils passèrent tous leurs midis à déjeuner et jouer aux échecs. Parfois ils discutaient de leur vie oubliant qu'ils étaient professeur/élève. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être avec un oncle._

 **xxxx**

 **Le samedi soir arriva vraiment rapidement. La soirée était prévue chez les Mikaelson. Rebekah s'occupait des derniers préparatifs avec son jumeau quand Klaus vient la voir.**

« Soit gentille avec Elena, demanda-t-il. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous l'avez invité. C'est lui donner de faux espoirs quand à son entrée dans le groupe. »

« Rebekah ! »

« D'accord, je ferrais de mon mieux, concéda-t-elle. »

« Bien. »

 **Evidement personne ne lui avait parlé du fait qu'ils espéraient tous qu'elle se rapproche d'Elena. S'ils lui disaient ils pouvaient être certains qu'elle se braquerait et la rejetterais encore plus.**

 **Leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à arriver et la soirée commença.**

 **Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, un ''action ou vérité'' fut lancée. C'était le jeu préféré des deux blondes. Ce fut Caroline qui commença.**

« Nik ? »

« Action. »

« Un facile alors pour commencer. Et si tu allais remplirent tous nos verres… »

« Comme tu veux, _love._ »

 **Il se leva et entreprit de ramasser tout leurs verres afin de les remplirent.**

« … pendant toute la durée du jeu, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

 **Rebekah pouffa et Stefan rit franchement de son meilleur ami. Klaus n'était corvéable que lors de jeux comme celui-ci. Sinon il aimait rarement faire lui-même les choses du quotidien excepté cuisiner. Il avait donc un accord avec son frère et sa sœur. Il faisait la cuisine à chaque repas a condition qu'eux deux s'occupe de la table. Pour ce qui était du ménage, chacun se débrouillait avec sa chambre et pour le reste de la maison ils avaient décrétés qu'elle était trop grande pour qu'ils s'en occupent alors une femme de ménage passait une fois par semaine.**

 **Niklaus alla donc remplirent tout les verres avant de se réinstaller.**

« Damon. »

« Action, répondit le concerner. »

« Tu dois faire deux fois le tour de la maison à vélo les yeux bandés. Bonnie sera celle qui te dirigera. »

 **Tout le monde sortit et Klaus alla chercher deux vélos. Bonnie monta sur le premier et Rebekah banda les yeux de Damon après qu'il est lui aussi enfourché le vélo. Damon commença à pédalé, Bonnie le talonna.**

« A gauche, dit Bonnie en arrivant au coin de la maison. »

 **A ce moment les difficultés commencèrent. En effet le terrain des M était peuplé d'arbres un peu partout sans aucun ordre précis.**

« A droite. Attention un arbre devant… criait Bonnie à la limite de l'hystérie. »

 **Lorsque le deuxième tour fut terminé, Damon c'était prit quatre branches dans le visage, trois arbre et un mur.**

« Je vous ai déjà dis que je vous haïssais ? Demanda-t-il en rentrant dans la maison. »

« Tu nous aime trop, rigola Caroline. »

 **Rebekah quand à elle n'avait pas cessé de se moquer de lui malheureusement pour elle son meilleur ami avait déjà trouvé une vengeance. Petite certes mais qui ferrait tout son effet sur la belle blonde.**

« Rebekah. »

« Action également. »

« Bien alors tu dois… »

 **Il fit semblant de réfléchir.**

« Embrasser mon frère. »

 **Rebekah se mordit la langue pour ne pas insulter de tous les noms son meilleur ami et demanda à Stefan sa permission du regard. Celui-ci hocha les épaules et elle s'approcha avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit baiser mais au moment où elle allait se reculer Stefan fut prit d'une soudaine envie. Il passa sa main derrière son cou, plaquant ses lèvres de nouveau, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Rebekah le lui céda volontiers avant de se perdre dans leur baiser.**

« Je ne veux pas voir ça, avait soufflé Klaus en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Caroline. »

« Je te conseille de ne pas regarder, l'avertit Caroline lorsque le baiser devint plus… langoureux ? »

 **Leur baiser prit fin et Rebekah retourna à sa place comme si de rien était. C'était un peu plus dur par contre pour Stefan qui avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions. Il était perdu. Ce baiser n'était pas prémédité et pourtant lorsque les lèvres de Rebekah avaient touchés les siennes il avait eu envie de plus. De beaucoup plus.**

 **Rebekah reprit le cours du jeu, jetant quelque regard à Stefan, un sourire en coin. Elle était satisfaite de voir le débat intérieur qu'il menait.**

« Elena, choisi-t-elle. »

« Vérité, répondit la concernée se doutant qu'elle préparait quelque chose. »

« A supposer que tout les mâles ici présent soit célibataires. Avec lequel voudrais-tu sortir ? »

 **Elena savait que c'était un piège mais elle garda la tête haute et soutient le regard de Rebekah.**

« S'ils étaient tous célibataires je voudrais sortir avec Klaus car l'amour qu'il porte à Caroline est magnifique et j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aime de la même façon. »

 **Elena sembla satisfaite de sa réponse. Rebekah ne répondit rien. Cette fille à du cran se dit elle. Elle lui avait tenu tête sans sourciller et avait répondu de la meilleure manière possible. Elle ne suivit pas le reste du jeu plongé dans ses pensées. Sans cette histoire avec Stefan elle était certaine qu'elles auraient pu devenir de bonnes copines. Après tout elle paraissait gentille et douce. Mais Stefan c'était tout de suite entiché d'Elena et elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait sans faire le moindre effort. Peut-être devrait-elle lui parler, pour mettre cette histoire au clair. Si ça se trouve Elena n'était même pas intéressée par Stefan. Elle se promit d'y réfléchir.**

 **Lorsqu'elle revient sur terre le jeu c'était arrêté pour faute de manque d'idée et tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde.**

 **Caroline lui parlait du bal d'automne.**

« Tu seras peut être reine cette année, lui disait Caroline. »

« Non, ils vote toujours pour les terminales au bal de l'automne. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai hâte que tu termine le lycée. Au moins je n'aurais plus de concurrentes, expliqua Rebekah avec un clin d'œil. »

« Je te manquerais trop ! »

« Non pas tant que ça, rit-elle. »

« Au faite, reprit Rebekah. Je suis allé faire imprimer les feuilles d'inscriptions hier. Je comptais les affichés lundi comme ça, mercredi après midi on fait passer les auditions ? »

« Oui c'est une bonne idée. »

« Tu vois, encore un truc que je n'aurais plus à partager. Je règnerais seule sur le lycée, dit Rebekah avec un sourire malicieux. »

« Tu ferrais sombrer le navire en moins de deux toute seule, taquina Caroline. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Bon peut être un peu, reprit-elle. »

 **Elles partirent toutes deux dans un fou rire.**

 **Au milieu de la soirée Rebekah partit s'isoler un petit peu dehors. La nuit fraiche lui fit du bien et elle s'assit sur les marches du perron. Elle c'était dit que peut être Stefan viendrait la retrouver.**

 **Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Elena elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir arrêté la cigarette pour faire plaisir à ses frères.**

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle. »

« Oui, souffla Rebekah sans un regard. »

 **Elle entendit Elena prendre une grande inspiration. Les gens n'arrive vraiment pas à cacher leurs émotions se dit-elle.**

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

 **Comme Rebekah ne répondait pas elle reprit d'une voix beaucoup moins assuré cette fois.**

« Pourquoi tu me haïs tant ? »

« Je ne te haïs pas Elena. »

« Alors qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? »

 **Stefan, qui avait voulu aller rejoindre Rebekah s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles.**

« Stefan, dit-elle seulement. »

« Quoi Stefan ? »

 **Rebekah se tourna vers la jolie brune.**

« Est-ce que tu es attiré par Stefan ? »

« Stefan est plutôt joli garçon je l'avoue mais je ne suis pas attiré par lui. »

 **Rebekah ne réussi pas à cacher sa joie.**

« Tu veux dire que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me parler ? Parce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Chut ! Pas si fort. »

 **Stefan tourna rapidement les talons choqués par la révélation de Rebekah. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse. Sa froide, son hautaine Rebekah était amoureuse. Et de lui. Maintenant la question à un million de dollars était de savoir si lui était amoureux d'elle. Oui, bien sur elle était d'une beauté à se damner, elle était intelligente, loyale et elle avait une force de caractère à couper le souffle mais était-elle seulement capable de construire une vrai relation, elle qui avait tant souffert ? Et lui, voulait-il d'une relation alors que tout ce qui l'intéressait était de quitter cette foutu ville ?**

* * *

« Excuse-moi, avoua Rebekah. Je sais que j'aurais du venir te parler plus tôt au lieu de faire… ce que j'ai fais mais j'ai tendance à tirer puis réfléchir. »

« Non ça va, je peux comprendre. J'aurais surement réagis pareil si une étrangère arrivait de nulle part et compromettait tout ce que j'ai fais. »

 **Rebekah se releva.**

« Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de retourner dans sa maison. »

 **Stefan évita Rebekah tout le reste de la soirée. Il devait mettre ses idées aux claires et sa présence près de lui ne l'aidait vraiment pas.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !_

 _Alors cette soirée ?_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensés de l'action vérité ?_

 _Que pensez-vous qu'il va advenir à Stefan ?_

 _N'oubliez pas que la recherche des secrets est toujours en cours et n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions. Je peux dore et déjà vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de nouvelles informations !_

 _A très vite._

 _Mallaury **.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone !_

 _Et oui je reviens plus tôt mais ce n'est pas qu'une bonne nouvelle._

 _Je vous explique, il y a quelques temps je me suis engagé dans un ""projet"" littéraire qui me tient à cœur seulement si je veux pouvoir m'en occuper correctement il faut que ce soit la seule chose sur laquelle je me concentre en terme d'écriture. J'ai donc décidé de mettre en "pause" tous mes écrits jusqu'à (fin) décembre je pense, à moins que je n'y termine avant._

 _Ne vous inquiété pas j'ai encore plein d'idées (surement trop) mais voilà je préfère me concentré exclusivement sur mon autres écrits._

 _Voilà donc le chapitre 7 et pour me faire pardonner je l'ai rallongé, il y a en réalité un chapitre et demi._

 _Plusieurs indices sont exposé dans ce chapitre, sur Rebekah mais également sur Kol et un peu sur Stefan !_

 _Réponses reviews anonymes : (PM pour les comptes)_

 **Amandine :** Salut ! Ce chapitre-ci est plus long, mais c'est vrai que le chapitre 6 était plus court que les autres (400 mots de moins ^^) seulement je préférais couper l'action comme je l'ai fais. Je pense que tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant la réponse d'Elena mais également dans ce chapitre. Je te laisserais découvrir pourquoi mais je pense que tu seras contente ^^ J'ai toujours adoré le personnage d'Alaric et je voulais l'inclure ne serait-ce qu'un minimum dans ma fiction, et puis je l'ai toujours vu comme le prof cool qui prend soin de ses élèves et s'inquiète pour eux. J'ai aussi trouvé dommage qu'ils n'aient pas exploité leur possible amitié mais en même temps ils ont gâché beaucoup de choses dans TVD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, moi en tout cas j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. En plus tu peux te remettre à la chasse aux secrets avec tous les indices que j'ai inséré dans ce chapitre !

 _ENJOY YOUR READING !_

* * *

 **« Nik ? Demanda Stefan alors qu'ils étaient seuls. »**

 **« Qui a-t-il ? »**

 **« Est-ce que ta sœur est amoureuse de moi ? »**

 **« Quoi ? Nooooon bien sur que non. »**

 **« Merci pour cette affirmation. »**

 **« Ecoute je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais 'Bekah m'avait fais promettre de ne rien dire. »**

 **« Non je comprends. »**

Un silence pesant s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que Stefan le brise.

 **« Est-ce que je suis amoureux d'elle ? »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Est-ce que je suis amoureux de Rebekah ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas à toi de répondre à ça normalement ? Demanda Klaus perplexe. »**

 **« Non. Peut être. Oui d'accord. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami alors tu dois le savoir aussi. »**

 **« Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour elle ? »**

 **« Rebekah à tout pour plaire mais ce qui lui est arrivé la détruite et… et je ne sais pas si elle est capable de préserver une relation. »**

 **« Ma sœur à beaucoup plus de réserve que ce que tu peux penser. »**

 **« Alors tu dis que je devrais sortir avec elle ? »**

 **« Oui. Enfaite non. C'est ma sœur. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle. »**

 **« Je vois. Je pense que j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre en faite. »**

 **« Comme tu veux. »**

La cloche retentis et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

Il lui fallait prendre une décision. Il en était conscient. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer surtout parce qu'ils avaient cours ensemble en dernière heure.

xxxx

A trois heures il la retrouva à la bibliothèque. Elle faisait des recherches pour un devoir. Lorsqu'il la vit dans les rayons il s'approcha d'elle.

 **« 'Bekah ? Souffla-t-il. »**

 **« Mais bordel c'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu m'embrasse et après tu m'ignore totalement ! »**

 **« Rebe… »**

 **« J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi ! J'en ai marre que tu continus de m'ignorer après toute tes belles paroles et tout tes gestes ! »**

 **« Ecout… »**

 **« Non, tais-toi. »**

Elle tourna les talons pour partir seulement Stefan la retiens par le bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la belle blonde forçant l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle eu du mal à rassembler ses idées tant elle avait l'impression de fondre de bonheur. Elle se sentit dépérir lorsqu'il la plaqua contre l'ancienne étagère. Un pudding, voilà ce à quoi elle pensait ressembler lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser.

Haletant, ils souriaient tout les deux.

 **« Tu devrais arranger tes cheveux. On dirait que quelqu'un y a fourragé à deux mains. »**

 **« La faute à qui ? »**

 **« Excuse-moi ? Rit-il. »**

Il lui fallu quelque instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

 **« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-elle un peu sur la défensive. C'est encore l'une de tes pulsions ? »**

 **« Non. Rebekah tu ne comprends pas… »**

 **« Si je comprends très bien au contraire ! Et tu sais quoi, j'en ai fini avec toi. »**

Elle tourna les talons pour récupérer son sac et ses cahiers. Stefan se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

 **« Fous-moi la paix Alexis ! »**

L'entente de son nom de baptême le stoppa net permettant à Rebekah de partir. A peine fut elle sortit de la bibliothèque qu'elle se mit à courir jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Elle laissa tomber son sac et ses barrières en refermant la porte de la cabine. Rapidement ses joues furent inondées de larmes. Elle attendit exactement trois minutes avant de sécher ses larmes et de risquer un œil hors de la cabine. Personne. Elle sortit avec sa trousse à maquillage. Trois minutes c'était le temps maximum qu'elle s'autorisait pour craquer. Trois minutes c'était aussi le temps qu'il avait fallu pour ruiner sa vie. Après ce jour elle ne c'était jamais autorisée plus.

Une fois son maquillage fait elle se regarda dans le miroir et remit son masque de cruauté. En sortant des toilettes elle tomba sur Caroline.

 **« 'Bekah ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »**

 **« Rien, mentit-elle. »**

 **« A d'autres pas à moi ! »**

 **« C'est Stefan. »**

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »**

 **« Il m'a embrassé. »**

 **« Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? »**

 **« Si. Quand ça arrive une fois. Pas quatre ! »**

 **« Il essaye peut être de… attend. Quatre ? »**

Rebekah se pinça les lèvres.

 **« Samedi ce n'était pas notre premier baiser. »**

 **« Quand ? »**

 **« Après la soirée de Tyler. Quand il ma ramener chez moi vous y étiez tout les quatre alors je suis rentrée chez lui. Juste avant que l'on s'endorme il c'est tourné vers moi et m'a embrassé. Sur le coup je n'ai rien dis et on c'est endormis. »**

 **« Il m'a ignoré tout le week-end, reprit-elle. Mardi je suis énervée après lui et de nouveau il m'a embrassé. Encore une fois j'ai laissé couler alors qu'il continuait de m'ignorer. »**

 **« Et donc là il a recommencé ? »**

 **« Cela même. »**

 **« Et tu ne l'as pas laissé s'expliquer. »**

 **« Non. Je me suis énervé et je l'ai appelé par son prénom. »**

 **« Rebekah ! »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« On ne se sert pas de nos secret pour se faire du mal ! »**

 **« Je sais ça ! C'est sortit tout seul. Mais je ne suis pas un morceau de viande que l'on peut embrasser quand on veut ! J'en ai ma claque ! »**

 **« Je sais ma belle. Calme-toi d'accord ? »**

Rebekah réussi à mettre sa colère de côté.

 **« Tu veux que je lui parle ? »**

 **« Non ce n'est pas la peine. »**

Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue et la laissa.

* * *

En sortant des cours Stefan attendit Rebekah devant le lycée.

 **« Bex' appela-t-il. »**

 **« Stefan, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. »**

Il posa une main sur sa joue pendant que l'autre la rapprochait de lui.

Un mirage, un rêve, une illusion. Voilà ce qu'elle pensait vivre. La scène qui était en train de se passer lui semblait irréelle.

Le souffle court, le pouls irrégulier, il l'embrassa avec douceur, avec désir, avec… amour ? Il lui semblait que le temps c'était figé, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux jusqu'à ce qu'il mette fin au baiser, à bout de souffle.

 **« Je ne joue plus, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. »**

Il lui donna un chaste baiser avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle resta figée quelques instants en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stefan Salvatore, le mec dont elle était tombée amoureuse venait de l'embrasser. Pas dans l'intimité d'une chambre ni même sous des escaliers à l'abri des regards mais devant l'ensemble du lycée.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans la voiture elle sentit le regard de son frère sur elle. Pour sur il avait assisté ne serais-ce que de loin au baiser qui venait d'avoir lieu.

 **« Pas de commentaire, dit-elle un sourire en coin. »**

 **« Mais je ne comptais pas en faire _my dear sister_ , sourit Klaus. »**

En arrivant chez elle, Rebekah déposa son sac dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son jumeau. Trois petits coups de suite puis un quatrième avant de pousser la porte.

Elle s'affala sur son lit tout sourire.

 **« Bonjour à toi petite sœur, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. »**

 **« Je suis née avant toi, grogna-t-elle. »**

 **« Certes. Mais tu reste plus petite, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »**

 **« Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Fit-il remarquer. »**

 **« Je crois que Stefan et moi sommes ensemble, souffla-t-elle. »**

 **« Tu crois ? »**

 **« Il vient de m'embrasser à la sortie du lycée en me disant qu'il ne jouait plus. »**

Le regard de Kol devient noir.

 **« Comment ça _plus_ ? »**

 **« Arrête Kol, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère. »**

 **« Explique moi 'Bekah. »**

 **« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Kol, laisse tombé. »**

 **« Rebekah, gronda-t-il. »**

 **« Il m'a peut être embrassé deux ou trois fois pour m'ignorer juste après. »**

 **« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? »**

Elle le vit serrer les poings d'énervement. Décidemment personne dans cette ville n'arrivait à contenir ses émotions.

 **« Pour éviter se genre de réaction, affirma-t-elle. »**

Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle ce qu'il fit.

 **« Aller Koloka calme toi, ça ne sert à rien. Et puis je suis venu te demander conseil mais si tu réagis comme ça je repars, le prévient-elle. »**

 **« Tu sais que j'ai horreur de se surnom, dit-il en se détendant. »**

 **« Je sais, sourit-elle malicieuse. »**

 **« Bon, c'était quoi que tu voulais me demander ? »**

 **« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il était sérieux ? »**

 **« Stefan est quelqu'un de bien. S'il t'affirme qu'il ne joue pas, ou _plus_ je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance. Dans le cas contraire crois-moi il s'en repentira. »**

 **« Je crois que j'ai compris, rit Rebekah. »**

Elle se cala dans les bras de son frère, couché sur le lit. Plus personne ne parlait, ils profitaient juste du moment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous réuni en attendant le début des cours Stefan et Rebekah partir s'isoler des autres.

 **« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Bonnie en les regardant. »**

En effet, comme Kol, elle avait terminé plus tôt et ne les avaient donc pas vu.

 **« Stefan et Rebekah sont ensemble, expliqua Kol. »**

 **« Enfin ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Qui est-ce qui lui a dis ? Voulu savoir Bonnie. De toute évidence il ne l'a pas découvert tout seul. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas, dit Caroline. Les garçons ? »**

Elle soutient leur regard chacun à leur tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils flanchent.

 **« Je n'ai rien fais moi ! Dit Damon. »**

 **« Je n'étais au courant de rien, ajouta Kol. »**

Comme Klaus gardait le silence elle se tourna vers lui.

 **« Niklaus ? »**

 **« Stefan ma peut être posé certaine question et je n'ai pas su répondre. »**

 **« Klaus ! »**

 **« Il le savait déjà ! Se défendit-il. Il voulait juste des confirmations. »**

 **« Et comment il l'a su ? »**

 **« Quelqu'un sait quand est ce qu'il la su ? Ça éluciderait surement la chose, demanda Elena. »**

 **« Entre samedi et aujourd'hui, réfléchis Caroline. »**

 **« Alors c'est surement Rebekah elle-même qui lui l'a dit. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Elle m'en parlait lorsque l'on était dehors. Je suppose qu'il a dû nous entendre. »**

 **« Rebekah t'as parlé des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ? Demanda un Damon choqué. »**

 **« Hum… oui, répondit Elena perplexe. »**

 **« Alors crois moi elle t'a accepté plus que tu ne le crois, sourit-il. »**

Le reste du groupe affirma.

Au loin ils pouvaient voir Stefan et Rebekah assis dans l'herbe. Bien évidemment ils ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais leur gestuelle était claire.

xxxx

En se dirigeant vers le grand bâtiment Caroline sentit l'irritation de son homme grandir au fur et à mesure que le nouveau couple les rejoignait.

 **« Calme-toi Nik', lui souffla-t-elle. »**

Sans vraiment le vouloir il resserra sa prise sur la main de Caroline.

 **« Niklaus ! Dit-elle en retirant sa main. »**

 **« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas. »**

 **« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Voulu-t-elle savoir. »**

Elle glissa de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

 **« Non mais tu as vu comment il la touche ?! »**

 **« Il la tient par les hanches, il ne fait rien de mal. Et puis, ils sont en train de s'embrasser, tu voudrais qu'ils mettent ses mains où ? »**

 **« Et bien justement, il n'a pas à l'embrasser ! »**

Caroline roula des yeux.

 **« Ils sont ensemble Nik'. »**

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa belle.

 **« Je suis contre ! »**

 **« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, rit doucement Caroline. »**

 **« Ce qui rend la chose interdite ! Nous ne sommes plus que tout les trois c'est à moi de décider ce genre de choses. »**

 **« Redescend papy, se moqua-t-elle, au est plus au XVIIIème siècle ! »**

 **« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Rebekah est trop jeune pour avoir un copain. »**

 **« On est sortit ensemble en 4ème, lui rappela-t-elle. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! »**

 **« Ecoute je comprends que cela peut être frustrant pour toi, que tu tiens à ta sœur plus qu'à ta propre vie et que tu veux la protéger mais il ne va rien lui arriver de mal. Stefan est un homme bien et c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu ne trouveras personne de plus approprié pour elle. »**

Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelques choses mais Caroline l'en empêcha d'un baiser.

 ** _« Aller maintenant tais-toi on va être en retard en cours ! »_**

* * *

 _Après c'être éloigné des regards indiscret il l'avait prit par la taille, la rapprochant de lui._

 _« Klaus qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Caroline. »_

 _Pour toute réponse il lui sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Caroline se sentit dépérir. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces et sucrées qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. Malheureusement il lui fallu revenir à la raison._

 _« Nik', souffla-t-elle en se détachant de ses lèvres. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »_

 _« Laisse toi aller,_ sweatheart _. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas correct. Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines que j'ai quitté Tyler. »_

 _Le front de Klaus chuta contre celui de sa belle._

 _« Cela fait plus de deux mois que j'attends ce moment. Ne le gâche pas en pensant à se chien de Tyler je t'en pris… »_

 _Elle déposa sa main contre sa joue, le faisant fermer les yeux à son contact._

 _« Attends encore une peu, s'il te plait. »_

 _Elle lui fit un baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de le laisser._

 _xxxx_

 _Trois jours plus tard, en arrivant au collège, Klaus se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Caroline._

 _« J'en ai assez d'attendre, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »_

 _Elle eu un moment d'hésitation qui lui rappela que tout le monde pouvait les voir mais il fut vite chasser par Klaus et la douceur de ses lèvres._

* * *

 _« Monsieur ? »_

 _« Damon. Entre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda le professeur. »_

 _« J'ai appris que vous déjeuniez avec Rebekah Mikaelson les midis. »_

 _« C'est exact. »_

 _« En faite, c'est la sœur d'un copain, et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle s'intègre alors je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangerais que je prenne votre place quelques fois. »_

 _« Non, bien sur que cela ne me dérange pas. J'aimerais aussi beaucoup qu'elle s'intègre. Je te laisse ma place avec plaisir. »_

 _Damon le remercia d'un sourire. Avant de partir il se tourna de nouveau vers Mr. Saltzman._

 _« Vous aurez des choses à me conseiller pour l'amadouer ? »_

 _« Propose lui une partie d'échec, sourit-il. Il y a un plateau dans le placard. »_

 _En effet Rebekah avait tendance à beaucoup parler lorsqu'elle jouait aux échecs. Cela lui permettait soit de déconcentrer son adversaire, soit de parler d'elle, de ses états d'âmes dans que son adversaire n'y prête attention._

 _Le midi même Damon la rejoignit dans la salle d'histoire._

 _« Salut, dit-il en entrant. »_

 _Elle le regarda s'installer sur un bureau près du sien avant de retourner à son propre déjeuner._

 _« Pourquoi tu es là ? Fini-t-elle par demander. »_

 _« Pour déjeuner, sourit-il. »_

 _« Pourquoi ici ? »_

 _« Je trouve l'endroit plus calme, répondit-il sans quitter son petit sourire. »_

 _Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée._

 _« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au réfectoire ? »_

 _« Je trouve l'endroit trop bruyant, tacla-t-elle. »_

 _Ils finir leur déjeuner sans aucun mots et plutôt rapidement._

 _« Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? Demanda Damon. »_

 _Elle hocha positivement la tête. Il se leva pour aller chercher l'échiquier avant de le poser sur le bureau de Rebekah, s'installant en face._

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais, dit-elle pendant qu'ils installaient les pions. »_

 _« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. »_

 _Lorsque la cloche sonna, Rebekah avait gagnée toutes les parties exceptée une. Damon supposait même qu'elle l'avait laissé gagner. Elle ramassa ses affaires et juste avant de tourner les talons elle lui sourit. Un vrai sourire où l'on voyait ses dents. Il le lui rendit avec un peu trop d'entrain._

 _A peine eut-elle passée la porte qu'il se mit à sauter de joie. Il avait réussi à l'approcher et avait eu le droit à un sourire ! Il reprit ses esprits, rangea l'échiquier dans le placard et quitta la salle de cours._

* * *

 _« Ta sœur n'est pas là ? Demanda Caroline. »_

 _« Si, elle est dans sa chambre. »_

 _« Elle ne veut pas descendre ? »_

 _« Apparemment pas, répondit Kol. »_

 _« Mais je pense qu'elle se joindra à nous si l'on fait des crêpes. »_

 _Vers trois heures Caroline monta à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte que Klaus lui avait indiquée et entra. Rebekah, assise à son bureau se retourna._

 _« Salut, dit Caroline. »_

 _« Salut ? »_

 _« On va faire des crêpes. Tu veux venir ? »_

 _« Oui pourquoi pas. »_

 _Elle reposa ses affaires sur son bureau et descendit avec Caroline. Arrivé dans la cuisine certains s'affairaient déjà autour de la table pour préparer les ingrédients et la table. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul, presque imperceptible avant de franchir la porte. Lorsque Klaus lui avait dis que quelques copains passeraient elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ramène toute la troupe chez eux. Elle se dirigea néanmoins vers son jumeau qui préparait la table._

 _« Tu as réussi à faire sortir notre sœur de sa chambre. Je te félicite, souffla Klaus à l'encontre de Caroline. »_

 _« On entend tout, lui rappela Kol qui se trouvait à quelques pas seulement. »_

 _Il avait accueillit sa sœur avec un baiser sur le front avant de retourner à la tache qui lui avait été confié._

 _« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »_

 _« Tu peux venir m'aider aux fourneaux, dit Damon qui attendait la pâte. »_

 _Elle le rejoignit._

 _Tout le monde termina très vite sa tâche à accomplir et ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la grande table pour déguster leurs crêpes._

 _C'était la première fois que Rebekah se joignait à l'heureuse petite troupe mais ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière._

* * *

Ce soir là Klaus laissa son frère et sœur pour aller chez Caroline. Ses derniers commandèrent une pizza qu'ils mangèrent devant la télé. Après ça, ils se couchèrent dans le canapé, Rebekah dans les bras de son jumeau. Kol s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

 **« Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne c'était pas retrouvé comme ça tout les deux. »**

 **« C'est vrai, avoua Kol. »**

 **« Qu'est ce qui nous a éloignés ? »**

 **« L'Amérique, souffla-t-il. »**

 **« Après être arrivé ici on ne c'est presque plus adressé la parole les premiers mois, se remémora-t-elle. »**

 **« C'est vrai que l'on a changé du tout au tout en quelques mois seulement. »**

 **« On est passé de deux enfants toujours collés l'un à l'autre à deux autres qui ne se parlaient presque pas. »**

 **« Probablement à cause des moqueries et du regard des autres. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'école en Angleterre on ne se lâchait pas, toujours main dans la main. Les autres on trouvé ça bizarre et se sont moqués de nous. On ne voulait pas que ça se reproduisent… »**

 **« Depuis quand es-tu si mature mon frère ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant légèrement pour le prendre dans ses bras. »**

 **« Je me surprends moi-même, sourit-il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle. »**

Très vite leurs respirations s'unifièrent avant de finalement ralentir. Kol venait de s'endormir. Rebekah resta là à écouté les lents battements de cœur de son frère. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire d'elle enfant, lorsque Kol devait partir pour plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. Elle passait la nuit dans ses bras, à écouter son cœur battre déjà plus lentement, à cette époque, que le sien. Chaque fois qu'il devait partir elle était effrayée qu'il ne revienne jamais. Elle fini elle aussi par s'endormir, bercée par les battements de cœur et la respiration de son frère.

Lorsque Klaus rentra chez lui, il était déjà très tard. Après avoir fermé la porte et enclenché l'alarme il se dirigea au salon pour éteindre la télé resté allumé. Il vit son frère et sa sœur endormit l'un sur l'autre. Il éteignit la lumière avant de les couvrir. Il les embrassa sur le front, leur souhaitant bonne nuit avant de monter lui aussi se coucher.

xxxx

Ils furent réveillés très tôt par le téléphone de Kol.

 **« Qui c'est ? Demanda Rebekah énervé d'être réveillé à six heures du matin. »**

 **« Mère, souffla-Kol. »**

 **« Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? »**

 **« Rebekah, tenta-t-il avant de laisser tomber en voyant son regard. »**

Il décrocha.

 **« Maman ? »**

 **« Kol. Comment vas-tu ? »**

 **« Bien et toi ? »**

 **« Je vais bien. Que voulais-tu ? »**

 **« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles avant ton rendez-vous. »**

 **« Bah voilà, je vais bien. »**

 **« Et ta sœur, comment va-t-elle ? »**

Kol jeta un coup d'œil vers sa jumelle. Il savait que Rebekah renvoyait tout les appelles de leurs parents.

 **« Rebekah va bien également. »**

 **« Peux-tu me la passer ? »**

 **Une œillade vers sa sœur lui confirma ce qu'il pensait.**

 **« Elle dort encore, mentit-il. »**

 **« D'accord. Bon j'espère que tout ce passera bien et appelle moi après. »**

 **« Au revoir maman. »**

 **« Au revoir mon chéri, souffla-t-elle avant de raccrocher. »**

Kol reposa son téléphone avant de reprendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

 **« Et si on se recouchait encore un moment, proposa-t-il. »**

Elle acquiesça et ils s'allongèrent de nouveau dans le canapé.

Ce fut seulement trois quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils se levèrent de nouveau, cette fois pour se préparer.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus mais aussi qu'il vous aura permis d'assembler certains morceau, voir découvrir certains secrets ^^**_

 _ **Dites moi tout ça en reviews !**_

 _ **Mallaury.**_


End file.
